War is my Bitter Lover
by albinochilde
Summary: Bad luck is what Sam Witwicky was known for all through life. But after his mother's death, he is taken in by his uncle. Things start to look up for Sam that is until he found ... *Going 2 Continue @ diff. acct: Tragic-Her0
1. not up for adoption will be revised!

I decided to continue this story - since the person who had wanted to adopt it didn't respond… However there will be changes - similar plot, pairing, etc. I will have two (hopefully) Beta for this story! :D The revision will be updated onto my different account: Tragic-Her0. And should be updated by January at the earliest. New chapter will come up about Feb. when I'm finish with semesters' finals…


	2. AN & Adoption

This is an author note!

I will not be continuing this story no longer and will be canceling my fanfic site due the program I signed up for had taken up most of my time. I wish to say I'm VERY SORRY! everyone has been splendid and great, I wish to thank you for your time you invested in reading the story, so it makes me sad that I have to give this up.

**BUT** I wish to give the story another chance, so anyone who wishes to adopt the story within 3 weeks I will be happy to give (unless my beta wishes to adopt the story, Screamer will have the automatic choice of wanting to adopt it or not).

**IF** Screamer, the Beta of this story, wishes to not adopt it but continue to Beta it, please let her – she totally awesome and very encouraging:)

Again I am sorry for letting you down, but life has gotten more time consuming than pleasure of simply writing or reading or drawing *sulk*

peace out

albinochilde


	3. Chapter 1

**Transformers** a bit AU

**War is my bitter lover. **

**Warning:** slash, major violence, gore, a bit of politics might be involved. T-eventual NC-17

**Eventual Pairings: (dom./sub.)** Jazz/Sam, Ironhide/Will, SunStreaker/Miles, Sideswipe/Epps, Wheel-jack/Ratchet, Optimus Prime/Elita-One, Jolt/Flare, Anthony(OC)/Arcee, Barricade/Chormia, and possibly more. It depends if you like the pairings, if not please write because I want all my readers to enjoy one of my first FanFiction stories (But I wont change Jazz/Sam pairing because there's practically none of 'em and I want to experiment this pairing with an O.C.C. Sam, I truly hope you don't mind)

**Notes **(or warnings):

-Sam will be O.C.C., though the Autobots and the main humans from the movie verse will not change much (except Mikeala because she won't be in the story-she just won't fit in this story. Sorry to does who like her.).

-There will be only one main O.C. That I named Anthony Boise or Uncle Tony, who will be related to his sister Judy Witwicky nee Boise, and will play a major role as a stable parental figure in Sam's life. Other than that, there will be VERY FEW minor O.C.'s.

-Ron and Judy won't be mentioned much due to the fact they will be dead (Sorry!) unless Sam is having flashbacks or such about them.

**Prologue (Sam's POV)Part 1**

As a child, I always thought myself different from others. I mean, being a loser AND having the worse luck gotta put ya in a different category from other brats. With this as my label I always had a hard time making friends, so I grew a bit lonely and bitter.

But my dad, Ron, was probably the closest to the definition of friend and he was the one that showed me my life, or what Mile would say, an obsession, for cars. He taught me the basics of mechanics and their major parts at age 5 or was it 7? Damn I forgot. Meh, who cares. Anyway back to my crappy childhood story. Dad taught me for a few years on mom's car, until I could really help him work on his classic Porsche, and that saying something. Because MY dad barely let me near his "baby" without blowing a circuit. Heh, circuit, I must be a bit obsess. So I guess I was qualified to work with him on his engine, which I treasured the memories dearly.

As I got older, about 10, Dad deemed me ready for my own junk car to work on. I got a very cheap, rusty 1998 Taurus that didn't run but with rust-free engines. Since I got my car, I would work on it on my free time (which I had lot of) while Miles, my only friend that was actually human and same age as me would help, though he was more of annoyance than help. He got too easily distracted, but he was a good companion to talk to, especially when having our wits tested on each other with banters, of course I naturally won majority of the time. Those were good times.

But of course we can't forget that famous horrible luck streak I have.

Day after St. Patrick Day, 4:37 a.m, there was a knock. And my life just went to the dump at age 11, along with mom's life. Dad was killed on his way home from a late night shift at the car dealers, when he was hit my a 4x4 truck that instantly killed him and ruined his classic far from repair. Now that I think about it, I guess it's better dad was killed instantly with less pain instead of slowly dying and load of pain. Either way it didn't stop the pain in my heart or my mom's...That day marked the start of my cursed life.

XXXXXX

**Part 2 will download 2 days. Sorry its short, hopefully next part will be bit longer. Please review and give me any pointers or criticisms so I can do better through out my first story. **


	4. ProloguePart 2

**Disclaimer**: Transformers is not mine and never will be. (Except Anthony the O.C)

_**XXXXXXX**_

**Prologue – Part 2 (Sam's POV)**

Dad's death changed me. But not as much as my mom. She was...more wrecked and depress than I was. It was understandable, I mean the two were soul mates and I'm not using the term lightly (I'm not a sap!). They were one of a kind for each other-fitting each other perfectly. The two were unstoppable when together because they perfect each others' weaknesses making them having a strong stable relationship, even if they had their odd quirks but it what makes them them for lack of better word.

But without dad, mom was unstable and weak. We couldn't take care of each other, so of because of our grief we decided to go southeast to my grandma's place in Jacksonville, FL. Leaving everything in Tranquility, NE-except taking Miles's number so we could stay in touch. Miles was a there for me, while my mom had no one. She didn't want comfort. No, she wanted to feel the raw pain and suffering, and I didn't know what to do. I was just damn kid who had no fucking clue of how to console someone. I may be sharp but I was good at connecting with people and their emotions.

We moved to Jacksonville, FL within 2 months after dad's death and funeral. To say I was upset was an understatement. My mom's mom was a total control bitch. She never approved of dad for some reason, and when I was born from their union she would always say shit and would only show maliciousness and hate toward me every-time she came over or when we visit her, which was rare.

Thank the deities, if there are any.

But then again if it weren't for her hate, I wouldn't have shown interest toward cars. Even if it was in a twisted way, her cruelty did help me sharpened my mind and tongue, which is partially why I have no friends because my peers (more like damn brats if you ask me) think I'm cruel with my words. But truth is I'm just being blunt and Miles knew that (that only because he a bit more smarter than the other idiots in the school or he just weird that way, meh who cares. We both agree he cool.) which is why it was easier to get along with him and become good friends, even close to being best friends, but without the fucking secret handshakes or the other BFF shit. I swear that just plain creepy, to much skin contact for my taste.

After a few days staying at my _lovely_ grandma's house, Grandma (we will start calling her Old Hag, instead) made it clear I wasn't wanted, so I barely got to eat or sleep, since I slept with mom but she cried a lot at night and she didn't move much from the bed. The Old Hag took this as an advantage, and barely fed me, only when deem necessary. After all she had to keep her act up as the nice-old-granny-that-would- never-kill-her-only-grandchild-by-starving-him-to-death. Fucking bitch. So instead I just left the house most of the time, which seem to please her. Like I said, a total bitch.

Though I didn't mind the outside heat, it was just the rich folks areas that got me unease because I didn't fit in so much with my pale skin contrast to their deep tan and rich clothes while I had cheap clothing's that hadn't been washed for a while because Old Hag thought I wasn't worth it. So like any moody pre-teen, they go find the shady part of the towns in hope to fit in. But I wasn't stupid, I know what can go on in harsh poor towns. So I took a 6'' hand knife for defense which save me a lot of times. And no I didn't kill anyone, like I said I'm not foolish.

I learned many of the names of districts and main streets of where gambling goes on and other easy money, but also noted the darker and seedy parts that I stayed away from. After a while I started to get the hang of games and understanding many Spanish words due to the fact many were illegal immigrants (they were funny guys). I was earning easy cash for my own food and laundry.

It was 5 months after I basically started living on the streets (I turned 13 about 2 months ago), when one lazy afternoon hanging out at Bobby's helping a bit with repairing brakes and other minor auto fix Bobby allowed me do for a few bucks, there were a series of 10 seconds and other speed built cars pulling in to Bobby's Auto. I was so fix on the beautiful cars that I barely realize I walking toward them to get closer look. It was the first time in all my hellish months I felt alive. I could feel the electrifying thrill run through me. My heart was pumping too fast, it felt like it was swelling to the size of a balloon and would pop out my chest if I didn't control my excitement. My head was just filled with thoughts of the possible engines installed in those beauties, in fact I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice the blond man who got out of the neon orange with blue designs, looking at me. When he grabbed my attention after a few waves in front of my face, I notice how young looking he was and his beautiful gray-blue eyes that sparkled with full of life. So full of life compare to my dull eyes.

At first I thought he was gonna say something arrogant or curse me, instead he just smiled and said "Like what ya see?" a bit jokingly. After that, he introduce himself as Brian O'Connor and a few of his friends including the intimidating (not that I ever admit to the scary guy) man name Dom something, I forgot the guy's last name due to my lack of thoughts when freaked out to the maximum. Apparently he always has his intimidating face on, except most of the gang weren't to afraid of him, even Brian he acted as if he was teddy bear and not muscled giant ( okay, I admit I was short but damnit the guy made himself look tall while intimidating people. I still wonder how he does it...) that was about to kill someone if they were to look at him the wrong way. Though as scary as we was, he did earn my respect, and it seem I earned a bit of his respect because he seemed awfully please to know that I knew my knowledge on car engines and had some skills for a 13 year old.

Brian became a big brother of a sort has Suki became either maternal or sister figure depending on her moods. He taught me how to drive and showed me the skills to handle a 10 second cars and other speed cars. Dom was even willing to teach me some more about speed cars' engines (the only closest I ever learned before about fast car's engine is my dad's classic Porsche). Suki taught me a few tricks on auto paint designing, which was actually kind of damn tricky.

About 1 week through their stay the gang decided to put on a few Events with other nearby speed racers in Florida and South Carolina, and allowed me to watch.

At the first Event, I was practically on high from my adrenaline. I was so amazed and caught with how the races were so intense yet exciting, I really wanted to race.

After the first Event, I asked Brian to secretly teach me more on speed racing and controlling Brian's car through speed. Those were the times I like to remember because I can just be me, and relax without worrying, without nightmares. I was just free - the top speed mixing with my bliss made me feel like I was flying in odd sort of way. Its hard to explain the experiences I have with the secret nightly driving lessons with Brian.

After a few weeks, Brian said I could race in the 3rd Event (one event each week), of course after Brian convinced Dom (which I still don't know how he does, though I did play with the theory they could be lovers, and, will you get the damn idea!) and of course I had to show him I could drive. After a few "laps", Dom was impress, though I couldn't tell because his smile looked to...shark for my taste. Brian said it meant Dom was very please, so I guess it meant I got to race. Of course there were a few protests from Suki and Roman (they are so damn overprotective, but if I have to admit it, I kinda like the attention). They eventually, albeit rather reluctantly, agreed to let me race in the 3rd Event.

And so I raced with my heart full of adrenaline and delight. I came in 2nd place for my first time. I was truly happy. It was one of my favorite memories (I even got pictures of the race).

Ever since the third Event, I proved myself capable to the gang. I was allowed to race with either Brian's or Roman's speed car for they were the only ones I was comfortable with. As I continued to race with or sometimes for fun, against the gang, I became addicted to the thrill of it.

I didn't care about the countless money I got winning sometime in a drag race, no, I raced more because I was hungry for more of that taste of speed and freedom, along with bliss of going top speed.

Just like a druggie needed more shots, I needed more thrill of that top speed with the engines roaring in my ears like music, intense movements of jerking the clutch to match my element as I turn sharp corners, and the danger of being caught by pigs (cops) or the rivals catching up, trying to beat me in a race.

I just simply love it all.

Though I knew in the back of my mind I was just distracting myself from reality, from mom, simply from everything – I didn't want to face that, I wasn't ready. I was coward and I knew that.

After about 3 months, the gang decided to move up north for more racing. I thought I was going to be left behind as they leave. Boy, was I wrong. Brian asked if I wanted to come, stating I was welcome to. I truly thought about it. If I go then I'm still a coward, avoiding reality and if I didn't then I wouldn't make it because I knew I wasn't ready to face reality. I still needed to hardened my mental and emotional shields to be truly ready for the harsh reality. So I decided to go. However, I swore to myself that I would come back and face reality, but for now, I just wanted the freedom for a bit longer.

But I didn't realize I would come back to Jacksonville, FL. in two and a half years...

_**XXXXXXX**_

Chow! I hope you like part 2, I believe part 3 will be the last part of the prologue. And no it isn't really a crossover with Fast & Furious, they are just mix in with the story because they both have cars has a communion.

Please review and tell me what you think or gave me any criticisms/pointers (In fact I encourage you to, I truly would like to know if the story is far pleasing you or I should do better. You are the readers, and I want you to enjoy it to your full heart desire), I would simply love them!

**Thank you!!!**

_**P.S**_

Sorry to take long to update due to having no internet connection in the wooded country and was only able type up the story, so as an apology I also updated the 3rd prologue. **ENJOY!!**


	5. ProloguePart 3

_**XXXXXXX**_

**Prologue - Part 3 (Sam's POV)**

The gang and I travel up to North Carolina to a minor event, but got bored after winning the races too easily. Suki was able to find a bigger event in Virginia through her connections. There, we were able to find more satisfying speed rivals. I even found some peers my age to race against. Not to brag or anything, but I was quite better than the my peers but I do respect them because of their reason for racing.

Brian and Dom decided to stay in Virginia for a few months. Suki was able to get me into a nearby middle school without any trouble (after many blackmails and fake crocodile tears).

We continued to race until winter came, along with it's damn freakin' blizzards (it was my first time seeing snow and I was quite giddy but all the excitement went away the second I felt the damn freezing temperature. So I'm still quite bitter about it). Since we were basically snowed in and couldn't drive without ruining the cars we stayed another few months. But the damn schools weren't canceled, which should be illegal. I mean, c'mon someone could die walking in that mini Antarctic. Apparently the people are use to it. Lucky bastards. After the snow FINALLY melted enough for us to drive we got the hell out there, afraid we might get snowed in. Again.

There weren't many major races due to the fact it was fucking winter still(I fucking hate the season!) and had to wait at least another month or so. So we decided to head west a bit. We ended up staying in West Virginia and was lucky it was barely snowing as much. But Suki insisted I still go to school, so I did. After a while of no racing, I became restless, but I didn't tell anyone, believing I would sleep soon. That was a big fat lie I feed myself. I couldn't or just wouldn't sleep. It was like I didn't need to rest so much. I only took a few short naps through out the day and I was just fine.

The problem was, this happens every time I know something will happen. And it will be bad. Just like the time before my dog Mojo was mulled by a stray pit-bull, I couldn't rest for 2 weeks than BAM, Mojo was gone along with the shit hole (I _accidentally_ killed it from hitting too hard with mom's special bat). The same thing happened to me before Dad's death. So this was another warning, and I had no idea what will happen and that really got to me because it meant I couldn't stop it.

My sleeping pattern (or lack of) became worse by each day. And the gang notice it as well. They try to help but I wouldn't let them. It was because I made the decision to become an insomniac which wasn't to hard to do, due to the fact I was always a very light sleeper thru life. The reason I became sleepless was the fact that I wouldn't have to worry myself or try to predict of what might happen to who. Instead I sacrifice my sleep to keep my sanity in the short run (someday I will go insane, but for now I just want to keep my sanity for as long as I can).

After a month, the gang was still worried so they decided to head up to New York, where many major Events are being held, in hope the race will help ease me.

It helped to ease my body but it didn't relive my worries of a possible death of a person I know soon.

About 2 weeks into the Events, things turn for the worse. It was the 5th Event, during the race, when Pigs and FBI's came out of no where. They started arresting many of the people or car chasing many of the drivers (they were after some Russian mob that was holding the Events). I was separated from the gang, but I saw Jesse, one of the gang member who was a bit shy but a brilliant friend who taught me many things about computers. He was protecting Mia, only to get shot by one of the Russian member who was shooting randomly at people, mostly FBI's.

I wasn't able to scream in horror or shout in worries.

Because I was caught and shoved to ground, being shout at to remain quiet and other crap the FBI spilled out of his loud mouth. But it wasn't the Pig's threat that silenced me, it was the fact I couldn't hear a sound from his lips or anything around me, not even my own screaming before I silent. Everything was silent to me as I stared at Jesse, who was lying on the ground awkwardly, face toward my direction, bleeding from his mouth and his eyes wide open, glossy. He was dead. I couldn't cry for the loss of a friend and a brother.

Numbness. It was the only thing I felt as I was dragged away from my family and friends.

*****

One and a half year I been in juvie'. During those times in that hell hole, I was either beaten, knifed at, or ganged up by bigger thugs or I was in a cell containment for a week for beating a guy unconscious a few times. I had changed.

18 months only thinking what happened to Jesse that night. I still remember vividly.

9 months ago Suki was able to find me, and said they would bail me out but I refuse to let them. This was my fate and punishment. It gave me the chance to be built stronger in physical, emotional, and mental forms without chinks in them.

18 months of building my 'armor' with harsh self treatments.

18 months of being a severe insomniac for a 15 year old growing boy.

18 months of becoming the change person I have become. Cruel, ruthless, unforgiving, and sharper than I ever was. As will as becoming sly and a deceiver.

18 months I been in the hell hole, even though I was given many chance to leave on bailouts, I still refused and survived.

18 months and I was finally free with my scars as my story about a changed person I have become.

I had changed from my time spent there. The gang wouldn't know if it was me, only my physical appearance would have clued them it was me. But mentally, I had age more greater than I have in many years, more than teens my age should not have to go through. But it had happen to me – Was it Fate or just life?

*****

The gang did not know when my release date was, which I was thankful for. The day after the release, I took the gray hound bus to Florida with the money I pick pocketed from some rick lady who was too busy looking at blings for her poor, tortured white poodle.

I was ready to go home, to go back to my mom.

It took me almost a whole week to get to Jacksonville, FL. The first thing I did was to find my mom at the Old Hag's place. But when I got there, the house was empty, with a sale sign in the front. Before I panicked, I asked around and found out that the Old Hag finally the kick the bucket. About time. And mom was put in a hospital. Now I was bit panicky, because mom never would go the hospital unless something was truly wrong. I visited three hospitals until I finally found the place mom was in. It was a small hospital, a sort of like a senior's home. I only felt hope but dread came and squelched it all.

Sickly pale. That was all I could described mom. She was lying there on the bed with many machines and ivy hooked up to her. I just sat there in an uncomfortable hospital chair looking at mom. Trying to comprehend this was MY mom, this sickly pale, skin to bone figure was once my beautiful, headstrong mom, lying there. She almost looked like a newly dead corpse, making me think she was dead for a second or two.

I couldn't cry. It been so long. So I didn't. I wouldn't. I built myself stronger than this.

Instead I just stared at my mom's resting face. She was calm, with no care in the world. The doctor told me mom had some sort of genetic fatal heart cancer, just like her dad had.

It was several hours later when mom finally awoke from her sedated sleep. She saw me and stared as I stared back. Mom was the first to speak and those words had left me dumbfounded and laughing hysterical, "Where the hell have you been, you idiotic son?" said a bit playful and stern with her raspy voice. All I could do was hug her gently as she hugged back weakly. And so I told her from the beginning with every detail. I wasn't able to finish my mini-life story, but she made me promise I that I would finish it. Before I left she made me take her bank card so I could take some money. Not wanting to argue and worsen her state, I did. As I left I made a promise to myself that I will become better and get a stable life, if not for me than for mom's sake.

Within a week, I found a cheap, dirty apartment that took me 2 whole days to clean, and bought second-hand clothes and other necessities. I signed up for high-school as a sophomore with a few freshman classes mix in. Everyday I would visit mom and we would talk for hours (After I finished the mini-life story, mom was bit piss about being caught and sent to juvie' but calmed down after a day). Sometime we would joke or I would show her the picture album Suki gave me during one of her many visit s to juvie', that showed me racing at events, playing around with Brain or the others, a few family photos, my first winter, my birthday celebration, and many more. Some days I just like to read one of the school's books to mom with animation, just like she did when I was younger.

After a few months, it was my sweet sixteen birthday. Mom and I celebrated by walking in the garden and having non-sugar cake that we both agreed taste like shit. That day was also the day we had a heart-to-heart talk. I still remember it.

***Flashback***

We were sitting by the little ponds with the annoying ducks quacking every second. After throwing some rocks, they few away leaving peace behind. It was that moment mom choose to talk.

"Honey, Sam, I want to apologize to you." She said firmly and sincerely. I was confuse to why she would apologize though.

"I'm not sure why you saying sorry mom. You got me confuse." But mom just looked at me with angst filled eyes and tears that had yet to fall from her eyes. Then mom stated her reason.

"Because my grief took me from being a stable parent for you, while you needed me just as much as I needed you at the time, but I did not realize it before it was to late. Because of that I couldn't protect you from my mother's cruelty and it drove you away." She let out a shaky breath as she squeezed me hand a bit tighter. "I thought I lost you, baby. I really did, and I couldn't take the guilt. I'm so sorry you grew up without a stable mother. I'm such a hor-"

She was cut of instantly. I wouldn't let her finish that sentence.

"Mom, trust me, you have nothing to apologize for. I don't blame you for getting loss in your own grief. It was understandable to why. I just I wish I was able to help _you. _ But I couldn't and because of that I ran away from reality and … from you." I paused to collect my thoughts and words before I continued. "I lost myself on the way. If it wasn't for the juvie' time, I would still be avoiding the reality. Fate just have funny, sick way of making things work. For either good or bad, she still knows how to work her manipulation to work out life or whatever. So don't apologize, OK?" I held her hand close to my chest, trying to make her understand that none of this was her fault.

She hesitated, before nodding that she understood what I said. After that, we sat silent, a peaceful silence.

***End of Flashback***

Ever since that talk, we became even closer. I would spend all my free time with her, even if she was resting, I still like to sit beside her and watch her, trying to memorize what she looks like before she leaves me and this world.

Since I couldn't stay after nine o'clock at night and I was still sleepless, I got a night-shift job as a janitor at a middle school. Though, when mom found out about my inability to sleep she was upset, but I reasoned with her that I felt more better than sleeping. I didn't want to tell her the real reason, otherwise she would worry and worsen her health. And I didn't want that. I wanted mom to stay alive as long as possible, I know it was selfish but I wanted her with me for awhile longer before she join dad in the afterlife or where ever. So she dropped it, doesn't mean she accepted to excuse. She was too stubborn.

It has been 4 weeks since my birthday, and mom's health was worsening. She was growing even more thinner if possible, sleeping more than usual and was unable to eat much or talk, so I did most of the talking. So I spent even more time with her. Skipping school or work just to be with her, and to me it wasn't enough time, I wanted more countless time. But I knew her time was soon.

I just didn't realize it was very soon.

It was a week later on a Thursday, that I got the call and I knew this was it. The hospital said mom wasn't going to last more than 2 hours or less. I immediately left school, running as fast as I could to the hospital. It took me 23 minutes without stopping for a breathe.

When I entered my mom's room, I was at her bedside in less a second. She was awake, but in pain without the machines to help her breathe. It tortured me that I couldn't help her ease the pain in anyway, so I took her hand and held it to my face and kiss her knuckles gently, to help her focus on me and not the hurting. She opened her lips to speak but closed it. I knew she was trying to speak to me through all of her pain. Finally she squeezed my hand back slightly and pulled it weakly towards her lips and kissed my knuckles. That was our way of saying 'I love you.' It was the only movement she was able to do the past 2 weeks.

She opened her mouth again, and she rasped out her last words to me that I would always remember.

"Love you so much, my baby. Promise me, please promise me you will find happiness." She took a shaky, painful breath and spoke again. "Don't lose yourself. Your strong. Your a Witwicky. No sacrifice, no victory. Always remember that, my Sammy."

It was about half hour later when mom took her last breath with a smile on her face and closed her eyes for her final time. She was finally free from her pain and suffering. Finally with dad, her beloved, her other half, her soul mate once more. That was the comfort I only had, has I finally let the dam break and let my emotions go freely. I cried for first time since dad's death. I just cried for hours just holding her lifeless hand to my quivering lips. Feeling the heat leaving and coldness seeping in as I held on to her for the last time.

It was two days later when I got a call from the law office. Apparently mom made a Will just after my 16th birthday. She left me all the money there was. The cremation she wanted, just like dad, was paid for. She wanted her ash to be with dad's, at the Tranquility's cemetery. And there was a very short list of guardians I was to go to. The layer said she already contacted the people on the list and the only one that was willing to take me in was mom's brother, Anthony.

So I packed valuable possessions, along with my mom's ashes and bought a one-way ticket to Fresno, CA.

I am now heading to my new life, for better or for worse, I will be ready for whatever fate throws at me.

**(End of Sam's POV)**

Watch out, Samuel Witwicky is on his way with a new life to look forward to, in hope to find happiness, liked he promised his mom he would. He won't let that promise be left in vain. For his mother's sake.

_**XXXXXXX **_

Finally! End of prologue. I hope you enjoyed part 3. And I truly apologize to anyone who likes Jesse from Fast and Furious and/or Judy W. from Transformers. Please review and tell me what you think of it so far. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!

The first Chapter will be titled "New Life."


	6. The New Life

Thank You for the reviews and pointers!! I hope you keep on enjoying the story.

Disclaimer: Not mine! Except Anthony, who will be finally introduce in this chapter.

XXXXXXX

Chapter 1 – The New Life (normal POV)

"Attention Passengers, we will now be landing in 5 minutes so please put your seat-belts on for safety reasons. Thank you." The intercom ended with a click.

As many of the passengers lazily put on their seat-belts on, a young man sitting in the far back of the plane in a window seat, was obvious of the people around him or just more likely ignoring them. He had a deep frown painted on his healthy light tan face as if in thoughts, while dangling his sunglasses from his loose grip in front of him as he stare out of the window with hard eyes.

'Stupid people. Should have their damn seat-belts on the first place. For all they know we could crash within seconds and all these pathetic people would die while thinking their last thoughts "I should have put on my seat-belts on..." or other worthless thoughts. They think they won't die soon, but they will because of their pitiful I.Q. Level wouldn't help them survive. And to think these worthl-'

The young man's thought were cut short when he felt and heard the small airplane landing on the airstrip way with a loud roaring and jerking movements. The intercom came back on: "Welcome to Fresno, California. Please be calm and don't forget any of your small luggage you kept with you on the trip as you exit the plane. And thank you for riding on Sunny Jack's Plane (made up name), may you have a good day."

The young man, who was in thoughts minutes ago was now standing with a sling bag over his shoulder and sunglasses set in place. 'Who would have thought that such fascinating thoughts about people's stupidity can make time go so fast. I guess its a good thing we have stupid people around to rant about. Yes, it truly is a good thing.' Thought the teenage boy, with a small smirk.

**Meanwhile at the Fresno's Airstrip way's Lobby.

Many people were rushing by with their luggage pulled behind them. Others were drinking coffee and relaxing at Starbucks. But one man wasn't doing either of them. Instead he was standing at least 20' away from an empty terminal, waiting with arms crossed and a thoughtful frown plastered on his dark tanned, scared face.

'I wonder how the kid is doing after just losing his mom.' This concerned man stood 6' 4'' tall, with a well-built body of heavy muscles and simple blue jeans and a black muscled shirt. He had light brown military buzz cut and coarse facial hair, showing that he haven't shaved in days. All in all he was quite impressive looking.

To many of the people who does not know this man, would have said he was intimidating with his scared face and crocked nose, making him look fierce and menacing at the same time. But to people who knew the man, they see stern man, a man you can look up to.

-Bing- The sign above the entrance way of the terminal came on, stating that the plane from Florida as arrived and arrivals were now exiting the plane.

'Maybe I should have made a sign. The kid probably doesn't remember me since he was only six when he last saw me.' The said man was now looking through the crowed terminal people were walking out of. 'Hmm. I wonder how much the kid change in appearance. Damn, maybe I should have asked for a photo from the lawyer for all I know he could be-' The man's thoughts were cut short when he felt a tap on his shoulder from behind.

The hardened man turned around expecting some person asking for directions or something inane, wasting his time. What he didn't expect was his nephew. More like his smirking nephew.

"Hey, Uncle Tony, I see gotten pretty old. Than again it to be expected, with no wife to take care of you and all. So are ya gonna say anything or you going to have stroke?" The nephew asked cheekily.

Said Uncle Tony was amused at his nephew's antic. 'The brat.' "Sam, it's nice to know you still have that smart mouth of yours. And I'm not old, brat." He said in his best stern voice but his smile gave away the fact he was happy to his nephew, Sam. "Ha. Keep telling that to yourself, Major. But it's nice to see ya again, old man." The young teen, now known as Sam Witwicky.

Anthony or as he is usually called, Tony, just shook his head while chuckling. He grabbed on to Sam's shoulder and pulled him in for a tight hug. Sam not expecting the affectionate contact was surprise, but a bit happy. Happy because he had someone that loved him and wanted to take care of him, so he hugged back just as strong.

"Sam, how are you holding up?" Tony whispered quietly into Sam's ear. Sam just held on to his only family tighter. "Better than I could be, I suppose. But I will survive. I've been a survivor for a long time." Sam said quietly, as the two men let go of each other.

Tony didn't like how Sam worded his last words. 'Survivor? What the hell have you been through, Sam?' He thought somberly. Instead he said, "Will, lets head home, than." He bent down and grabbed Sam's green duffel bag and hefted onto his broad shoulders. "C'mon string-being, lets get the hell out of this noisy place." He said over his shoulders as he walk in long paces, eager to get away from these annoying, stupid people.

"Hey who you calling string-being!? I'll have you know I can pack a punch." Sam puffed out mockingly. Tony just barked with laughter, while Sam just smiled freely for the first time in a long time.

They both walked out and headed to their home.

**Later that night**

"-Sigh.- Home." Sam whispered to himself in contentment as he laid on his bed with arms folded behind his head, looking around in his new pale blue room. 'Meh, just need some posters and other junk and my room would be complete.'

He just smiled and closed his eyes but after a moment, they flew back open.

Sam sat up and slowly walked to his sling bag he had left un-touch ever since he got home. All memories of what his mom looked like flashed by his closed eyelids, before she was cremated, before she became just a pile of ash. Slowly, he opened his bag, with loud pounding of his heart and blood rush as the only noises.

Right there, sat an innocent looking 8x6 marble box, the one that held his mom's very ashes. Slowly and shakily he grasped the box tightly afraid he would drop it and break his mother. Sam held the box closely to his chest and clutched it desperately. He chocked on a sob and kept chanting with a muffled sound, "Mom." over and over.

It was how Tony found him. Laying and curled up on the floor, with fat tears rolling down his flushed cheeks.


	7. His Past, Our Future

Thank you for the reviews!! And I'm truly sorry for being so late in updating this, school been busy and I' v been somewhat lazy, I will try to update sooner next time! Anyway I hope you like the the chapter. Also to make up for my laziness I wrote more chapters!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 2 – His Past, Our Future.

*******On the way to Tony's house from the airport (Third POV)

If its one thing Anthony prided himself, it would be the fact that he had an uncanny ability to figure people out within five – ten minutes time limit. Only a few questions and good analytical of postures, their style of dressing, and body movements he can tell you just what kind person they are.

And he was damn good at it, which is why he was one of the best Major in Marine in his early years.

But, only one person prove to be hard person to read, and he was sitting right next to him at the moment.

His only nephew, Samual James Witwicky. Only a tender age of 16 and yet, Anthony is having a very hard time trying to figure out a teenage boy. He could read a one of hardest, manipulative Mafia boss of Russia of the decade and crack that person under his type of mental torture and pressure, but not his own nephew. Pathetic, he thought sourly to himself.

Sam seems normal enough, but losing both of his parents before he's even an adult prove to be emotionally damaging on a growing teen. He knew, his hard-core sister, Judy was in a mental and emotional terminal after her husband's death for years, but how did it effect on young Sam?

'I would've thought he would be depressed or angry and gone all emo, like the kids these days do,' thought Anthony.

And yet, Sam is just sitting there next to him, staring out of the window, lowly humming a odd, mixed songs, making it sound broken like a broken radio with mixes of static.

'Is he hiding all the pain behind all the humming,' Anthony mused, 'Or does he just suck at humming a song?' Anthony mentally sighed. 'The kid is good at hiding his feelings, I will give him that. But how long can he hold all that emotional pain before he erupts?'

Anthony took a discreet side glance at Sam. Who is currently making faces at pedestrians.

'What the hell...?,' He shook his with a wry smile, ' Will, at least it's better than yelling random embarrassing things at people like Judy always did on a way home from a bar.'

Shuddering from a particular memory of Judy, Anthony took another look at Sam sadly, mentally asking, 'What have you been through to make you hide everything behind a mask, Sam?'

------------------ 27 minutes later

around

Finally pulling in to a big yard full of new, shiny fixed-up cars and in the far corner, a bunch of rusty, beat up cars that is in need of serious fix and pimped up.

In the center was the shop. A simple two story high building with five garages on the first level. Fainted, peeling cream and gray paint with a sign the sign _**Tony's Auto**_ just above the garages. Said garages were currently holding three cars and 4 men in dark gray jumpsuit, whom are joking around and yelling in Spanish.

"ah, home sweet home." Sam said sweetly with a smirk.

"pfft, if you call a junk yard with a trashy looking house, than I guess its a sweet home." Tony said gruffly, with a small grin of his own. "C'mon kid, I show ya around."

The two men got out with Sam carrying his large duffel bag and sling bag over his shoulder, they head toward the four Hispanic men who were now laughing at whatever been said.

"Hey Amigos, shoudln't ya be workin,?" Tony shouted out with some amusement.

"Aw com'on boss we want ta meet yer nefhew!" One of the darker men shouted in broken English, with a huge smile. The other 3 men were also grinning like loonies. Another man from the group who was shortest of the four shouted, "Is that the kid, boss man?! He's shorter than me!!" He shouted with a bit of tease as he stood straighter as if to compare himself to Sam. The others found it a bit amusing, even Sam, who hated being short just snorted at the last man's comment.

"Yah, well I'll catch up with ya old man, I got a few years left on me to grow!" Sam shot back with a slight crooked grin. The others guffaw while the short Spanish man just shook his with mock despair. "Oh how cruel kids these days are to old people. No respect from them." The short Spanish man faked out with dramatic despair.

Sam and Tony walked up to them with grins on their faces. Sam was introduce to the four Spanish men whose names were typical Hispanic names. The Shorty (as Sam nicknamed him in his mind) is Jose, the darkest tanned man is Lopez. The other two who can't speck a word of English are Roberto and Christobol.

Sam surprised the two men by speaking Spanish to them, introducing himself. Tony was clearly surprise but he schooled his feature, not wanting Sam to find (yet another) reason to tease him about being actually bewilder.

After introductions and friendly half-hour banter, Tony finally told them, good-naturedly, to get their lazy asses back to work. After many mock complaining and whining they finally got back to work and Tony and Sam head inside the two-story house.

As they walk in, Tony pointed out the living room which had a rather large comfy couch with stains and stitches and a large screen television. "Typical Saturday game days." Tony commented with a grin.

They headed o the kitchen that reminded Sam of a 70's or 80's kitchen. The said kitchen had black and white floor tiles that is in dire need of a good wash, counters were filled with papers and dirty plates. The table was a plastic fold out, and piled high with paper, with only three metal chairs, though one look like it could break with all that rust on the legs. The fridge was an odd color blue that diffidently looked to be from the 60's. "You so need a wife." Sam muttered with a shake of his head as if disappointed, but with a small grin telling his was joking. Tony just cuffed him lightly in the head and muttered, "Che, try finding a woman around this old industrial town." "Your filled with excuses old man."

Finally they headed up stairs, where Tony pointed out (a clean) bathroom ("Thank gods it's clean," Sam had commented rather loudly.) and Tony's room ("why would I need to know where your room is, do you have nightmares and need some cuddling or somethin'?" Sam questioned with a smirk only to get cuffed in the head again. "Ow! Quit that old fart!" "Not until ya quit with ya smart alec comments, string-being"Tony said with a crazy grin.) Finally they got to Sam's room.

Sam's new room was painted pale blue (Sam's nose says so), the window viewed the backyard that was currently filled with rusty, crushed automobiles ("What a view!" Sam mock good-naturedly). The room only held one wooden dresser that had scratches and writings all over, and a bunk bed with dark blue comforters on the bed.

After Sam got a good look at his room he truly felt like home, it made Sam want to smile and squeal like a girl that just got a new car for her B-day. But didn't, instead he just grinned and said, "I like it!" to Tony, with a childish pose of thumbs up.

"Hn, good. 'Cause I hate white." He said with a small grin. He was truly glad to see his nephew happy, not that he would ever admit it the kid. "Anyway we're having Chinese take-out, want anything special?" Tony asked gruffly.

"Hmmm, anything with chicken and rice." Sam with a thoughtful look.

"Right. I'll be back." Tony left the room and headed outside to his truck. After Tony left, Sam unpacked his duffel bag and left the sling bag in corner of room not wanting to deal with it right now. Then he decided to head downstairs to watch some telly. Picking a channel with movies, he settled with _July 4__th__,_ one of his favorite movies as a kid.

About forty minutes later, Tony came home with delicious smelling dinner. The two ate on the couch watching the movie in a companionable silent. Once the movie was over and done eating, Sam headed up upstairs to take a shower before 'bed'. Tony stayed downstairs to finally look at Sam's file he just got from the way back with dinner at the post office.

"-sigh- Lets see what Sam might be hiding from me." With that thought Tony opened the file to the first page that was filled with the basic information and a picture of the ten year old Sam. He read about what the teachers wrote how Sam was great in class, but not very social. A side-note read that he had one friend, name Miles Lancaster. That note soften a bit of Tony's anxiety, if only a little.

More detailed notes of Sam's obvious dislike being around other children or playing any of the kid's games at recesses. Another side note explained how Sam would either be reading a book or looking at an Auto Magazine. The students would pick on him, but either he ignored it or insult them back which ended in a fight. 'Sigh....'

The next page was how Sam doesn't have any records of finish or go to 4th 5th and 6th grades when he and Judy went to Florida. That got Tony a bit worried. He knew his mother was cruel, but not t let a kid go to school? 'What else had that hag do to Sam?' Tony thought furiously. Finally he found that Sam went to school for rest of middle school years,what surprised him it was in Virginia and West Virginia. "What the hell...What is he doing all the way there? Was he by himself?!" Tony whispered to himself with agitation.

He saw that the school records were signed by a Suki and a Brian. In a way he was grateful for these two strangers to take care of Sam's education, but he didn't know them, and they could have been kidnapper for all he know. Then again they wouldn't have signed Sam for school...

If that info was shocking than the next page of Sam life shocked the hell out of him.

'SAM WAS IN JUVIE?!' His mental thoughts shouted out. With white knuckles and heightening dread, he read to why Sam was even in juvie, only to find out that Sam was caught in a racing Event set up by a Russian mob that Sam participated in. He was shocked to the core, trying to grasp how Sam even got involve with drag racing in the first place.

Tony put the file down for a minute, and rub his face with his hands, trying to think of possible (rational) reasons to how and why Sam was racing illegally at his age. All his conclusions comes back to the fact Judy was mentally and physically ill and his mother was a cruel, controlling demon, so it was possible Sam ran away and met up the two strangers who obviously took care fore him...'Sigh, oh Sam, juvie obviously helped build who you are today.' Tony thought grimly.

After a few minutes of controlling his emotions, he re-pick up the file and turned the page to find that Sam started his Sophomore year in Jacksonville, Fl., and got a job as a janitor to pay for his rent. There were notes from the hospital that Sam visited his mom who was in a hospital. Apparently he visited Judy everyday for hours. What saddened him that Sam had little time to be with his mother due to the Boise's Heart Curse.

'Thank god I don't have that Curse. Sam wouldn't be able to handle it if I left him too.' Tony thought to himself with sadness, but hope also because he still around to be the stable force for Sam.

After reading all detailed notes and information of Sam, he concluded his final thoughts on Sam, 'Sam is hiding behind a mask that he built himself over the years. Obviously it was subconscious at first, but when he was sent to juvie he became aware of his emotional and mental state. So he thought masks or shields will help him, along with deceiving and sly, yet childish attitude. No one would even notice he's faking it. Plus the sunglasses is an obvious sign to the fact he feels the need to hide all his emotions possibly; no cracks, higher chance of surviving...'

'Shit, I should of notice earlier. He worded his words, "Been a survivor for a long time." Double shit!'

Tony finally closed his eyes to get his emotions under check again. "Oh Sam, oh Sam. No one should have that kind of life..." He moaned pathetically, showing his signs of worry and distress, mixes with sorrowful emotions. "I will help you Sam. I will teach you to live life, not survive it!'" Tony whispered his promise fervently, in the empty room, with such conviction and strength it felt like a raw power gripping the heart of who might of heard Tony's strong words of oath.

With that in mind, Tony closed the file and dropped it on the stained coffee table. He stride slowly up the stairs and toward Sam's room, knowing the teen was already done with shower. What he didn't expect was Sam on the floor, curled up and crying has he kept muttering 'Mom' over again and holding a marble box to his chest.

The sight made Tony's heart shatter, knowing that the young teen still haven't truly healed only kept covering it with masks and self-lies. But he will change that, for Sam deserve to truly live life like any teenage boy.

Tony slowly walked toward Sam, finally he spoke with a soft, comforting but firm voice, not wanting to startle the young man, "Sam, look at me Sam." He waited a few seconds until Sam finally peered up, tears still falling shamelessly from his dull brown eyes. His skin was stark pale, bringing out the dark lines underneath his eyes more pronounced showing his years of lack of sleep.

When Tony saw what shape Sam was in, it hurt him to see Sam in such a vulnerable state. But he didn't cease his baby steps toward Sam. He kept his voice low as he did before when he spoke to him again, "That's good Sam. Now I know your hurtin' bad kid, and you most likely don't want help, but kid I ain't gonna leave you here in this state." Finally crouched down so he was more eye leveled with Sam, "Sam, you know you have to heal, not hide and bury the pain with masks, it ain't gonna get you know where but to whole mess up state, just like now. But I can help, if you let me Sam."

Sam who heard the speech his only uncle made, shed more tears out of joy and intense sadness. In his scarred heart, he knows that Tony would do anything to help him, but he is scared to let Tony help him, afraid that he cant truly heal. Plus what if he lose his only living relative so soon to any kind of possible death?

That last thought had frieten him. He will never admit it, but he was scared to be alone. Sam detested the thought of being alone.

Finally Sam croaked out, "I...I really want you to help, b-but what if you can't help me? What if I lose you to death soon? How can you really help me?!" He whispered desperately, trying not to hope to much. Knowing nothing never good comes for him.

Tony knew when he heard Sam's desperation and his hope lacing his words. It broke his heart more. He needed to get through Sam that he was not leaving anytime soon and he would diffidently find any means to help this man heal. "Sam, look into my eyes. I swear on my father's soul I will never leave you. The Curse was not pass down to me and any other kind of death will have a hard time trying to get me, 'cause kid I'm too stubborn to go down." Tony said with such quiet conviction.

He slowly reach to Sam and grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in for a bear hug. Tony wanted Sam to feel that he can count on his uncle for anything, to tell him he was real and that he won't leave soon.

He continue with a soft voice, "To help you heal, you need to open up to me. Tell me everything about yourself, your hardship, your life in general. You have time to tell me everything. To heal it will take time, but together we will take one step at a time. Your not alone no more Sam. Never alone." At the end of his speech he held onto a now crying teen, who was clutching him tightly, as if he was a lifeline that will disappear.

After a good ten minutes, Sam mumbled, "Never knew you could be so sappy, old fart." Tony blinked a few time, before guffawing and giving said teen a head nuggy. They both laughed and horse-played a bit.

When they tired themselves out, Sam picked up the marble box that was pushed aside. Slowly, he brought his mother's ashes to his chest, and looked up at Tony. Sam's eyes shine with sadness, but also hope. "I think it's honestly time to heal." Sam said.

Tony just smiled and said, "Next month is April's Spring Break. We will go to Tranquility's cemetery to lay your mother a rest with Ron."

"Yah. I like that thought." Whispered Sam. Sam got up and walked to the dresser, and put the marble box on top. He walked back to Tony, who was standing by the door with a soft look. Sam hugged his uncle once again, this time in gratitude.

Tony didn't hestitae to return the affection. He was just truly relieve that Sam is willing to heal. "Good night kid." Tony gruffly said.

"Good night Uncle Ton." Sam spoke his childish nickname for Tony. After the lights went out, Sam layed in bed and thought, 'Maybe, just maybe I can actually live a life.'


	8. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for being late!! Been kinda busy and hectic!! Plus I still don't have a beta to help me spell check and all that jazz.

Speaking of jazz, Jazz won't be in this chapter SORRY! But he will be VERY, VERY SOON ;D

Ch. 3 – Normal School Day ...for Sam.

After a week staying at Fresno, Sam was able to get a feel of the place. But he never really stray from his uncle's house.

To Sam, Fresno's industrial town was boooooring. End of story. The only good thing about the town was the fact it held legal (but boring, in Sam's opinion) drag races once every month on the main road. Unfortunately he was still on probation.

'Just three months and two weeks, than I can race,' Sam thought sullenly. But the bright side, he was still able to work on cars.

With his uncle's permission.

'So not fair' Sam had muttered when his uncle told him the rules, but he suck it up and enjoy the time he was able to work on the cars with the hombres.

'Shame I couldn't just fix car for a living.' was Sam's thought has he stood in front of a small middle-high school combined together.

It was his first say of school, and he really wasn't in the mood. The only good thought was he only had three more weeks till Spring Break and he could head to his Hometown and have his final closure with his parents.

And the fact he irritated his Uncle this morning so badly he thought he might had to walk to school.

Has Sam walk toward the office for his schedule and students starring at 'the new kid', he thought about the night, last week to be exact, he bawled like a baby and the day after, his 'Great Discussion' with his uncle has they dubbed it as.

***Flash-back***

_The bright and hot sun that pierced through his windows was that woke him up from his first dreamless sleep in days, demon-free. Sam closed his eyes and slurred "Fuck, shoulda 'o shut da shades." After getting up and changed his clothes. He headed downstairs to the kitchen, hoping to dish out something edible to eat. He saw his Uncle at the microwave and a box of Hot Pockets next to him. _

"_Should of known ya can't cook a distant meal, old man." Sam spoke with amusement. He almost laughed when his uncle spun around to face Sam with a surprise and irritated expression. 'Only Tony can pull that facial expression perfectly,' Sam mused._

"_Geeze kid, you really know how to surprise a person. An' I can cook, just felt a bit lazy after yesterday's episode." Tony responded dryly. Sam winced at the mention of his 'episode.' Tony ignore the winced and continued speaking, "Plus, I figure you won't be hungry and less eating would mean more talking." _

_Sam was now confuse, "Talking?"_

"_Yah, kid. You and I got a lot to talk about, specifically about you and yer years at Florida. And don't even think about lying, I got a whole file on ya from yer mom's lawyer." 'Ah shit' was Sam's only thought._

_He knew his uncle wouldn't get rid of him or kill him. Hopefully._

_At his nephew's hesitation to speak, he sighed, "Look Sam, I just need to know what ya been through. I ain't goin' to get mad or judge. I just want to understand what been going on with your life from your point of view, 'cause the files aren't that detailed about ya kid. Ya don't have to tell it all at once." He said sincerely._

_Sam sat down and thought a few minutes, gathering his thoughts. Finally he began, "Well, ya known how your mom is a total bitch. She got tired of me, and pretty much kicked my out." He told how he survived shady parts of Jacksonville._

"_You learned Spanish by gambling?" Tony asked totally baffled. Sam just laughed at that, and nodded to confirm it was true. "Only you, Sam." Tony said with a sigh, but he was grinning._

"_Heh, yah. Anyway I got a job as a junior mechanic with a man name Bobby Bolivia. It was there that I met the Torrento's gang." Sam continued. He told about the car beauties and how he befriended the big gang. _

_He briefly gave his uncle a description of each person in the gang to help him familiarize. _

_He then told his Uncle about learning how to race and got to race a few times. After watching and racing a few weeks, he was offered to come and took it._

_Then he told where they went, how Suki blackmailed and manipulate him into going to school when they were staying in Virginia awhile._

"_Heh, she was actually able to make you go?" Tony thought it was hilarious, especially when Sam confirmed it with a sulky nod. He outright laughed. "That just too good. I gotta thank her if I ever meet her." Tony said, but immediately regretted it after seeing the sad and guilty look. It was obvious that Sam was the one who left them, not the other way around like he thought._

"_Anyway, did I ever tell you that the snow sucked?" Sam asked innocently, changing the conversation abruptly. _

_He told about his first experience with the snow in vivid description, he had many expressions as he spoke about in great details. It was clear to Sam that he was happy with the experience, despite the fact he hated snow afterward. It made Tony a bit glad to see his nephew talking so expressly._

"_Though I still had to go to school. I cannot believe they make kids go to school in that weather. Someone could get killed!" Sam said with mock anger. But the grin ruined it. He told how he had to walk to school, since the cars weren't made for snow, and freezing his face in doing so, making the kids think he never smiled._

"_Finally, after weeks of being snowed in, the snow melted some for us to able to drive. We got the hell out of there before we got snowed in again." Tony raised in eyebrow at 'again.' but didn't ask for an explanation. "We decided to go to West Virginia for a minor Events. Nothing big. But I still had to go to school." Sam sulked. Tony only chuckled, but silently thanked this Suki for watching Sam's education._

_After a few minutes, Sam sighed, not really wanting to ruin the relax atmosphere with the next event in his life. The one that change for worse. _

_Tony immediately notice Sam's change of air and expression. The dread filled his gut, he knew this was the event in Sam's life that changed him drastically._

_Sam told him quietly how he started to get restless. He related to some events in his younger years to the current problem, concluding that he always felt this way when he sense something horrible will happen, but didn't know what. Then told Tony how he eventually decided to become an insomniac, to avoid insanity of always second guessing and too precaution. He was trying to avoid the problem, he told Tony. _

_After letting that sink in, Sam sighed and spoke again, "The gang found a major Events for us to go to in New York. The first few Events were all good and well. I even won first place against some of my peers." Sam said with a slight smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. His voice became more distant has he continued with each word, "But it was the 5th Event that changed everything." He paused trying to gather his thoughts and speak clearly. _

_His started to lock all his wild emotions about that night._

_Tony got the chills when he say the stoic look on his nephews face, the look that many wary soldiers wore after deaths of friends each day, hell he even wore that look when he thought of those grim memories of war. But it didn't look right on Sam's young face. 'Damn it, damn you Fate....' Tony silently cursed the evil woman._

_Sam spoke more quietly with each word, barely audible to Tony, his voice flat and no emotions that even made Tony cringed. "It was that fateful Event that got Jesse killed. He was caught in the crossfire, trying to protect Mia. And then...." Sam trailed of, looking even more distant, unmistakably lost in memories of that day, he was speaking it as if he was there again, "The FBI's were everywhere, apparently trying to get the most wanted Russian mob that organize the race. Unfortunately the Russians started firing, making everyone panic. Our gang was split up, but I saw Jesse and Mia. Jesse was trying to protect Mia from the flying bullets. But he was hit by a stray bullet in the heart, instantly killing him...."_

_It was a whole five minutes of somber silence. Tony was full of deep emotions at the thought of Sam seeing a person killed in front of him, a person he truly cared for._

_He was about to speak, to tell Sam he could finish the story another time, but was cut off by Sam._

"_I was caught by one of the fuzz," Sam said quietly after a while, "I couldn't move or anything after Jesse was shot, I was just so...numb." Sam was looking at his hands as he told the last part. _

_Jesse's death still effected him each day and night. How can it not? Jesse was his favorite 'brother' beside Roman. They were the youngest and had lot in common. Hell, Jesse was the first person to kiss. And to this day, he constantly thought of Jesse, of that fateful night. _

_If it hadn't happen, where would he be? Would he still have gone to see his mom or still racing, running away from reality?_

"_It was that week that I finally faced reality," Sam continued, "After the court and was tried for illegal racing and breaking the law of driving at inappropriate age. I was sent to juvie for year and half." He spoke briefly of his time there, and how Suki and Brian visited him, trying and cajoling him to agree to let them bail him out, he refused their offer, insisting that he deserved the consequences, to learn his lessons. "I needed to learn my lesson and to grow stronger from it." Sam said a bit aloud, as if to defend himself to why he did, like it was normal thing to be serious about. He spoke what he went through to strengthen himself in all aspects – mind, emotions, and physical._

_Tony winced at the harsh and sever treatment Sam put himself through, it was worse than the Spartan's training. But couldn't do anything that already been done with. Though it didn't mean he liked it one bit, especially when Sam thought he deserved it that harsh and brutal. He just hope he could help Sam to be a bit dependent on him, to make him really understand that he isn't alone. Tony highly doubted that Sam would take what he said seriously yesterday, thinking it was just to calm him._

_Tony sighed again what seem to be the eighth or so time. Finally he spoke, "Sam, I know this took a lot to tell me what you said so far. Maybe we should finish another time, on your own term?" Tony asked softly, giving Sam any opportunity to keep going or wait when he was really, really ready. _

_Sam chewed his lips lightly and answered, "Yah, I don't mind, I mean that be good."_

_Tony nodded and stood up, "Thank you Sam for tellin' me about yourself, I know it was hard." He walked over to Sam and gave him bear hug. Sam just smiled and hugged back, 'No, thank you Tony, thank you for listening to me.' He thought silently, not really ready to admit such things out loud. Sam was barely use to being so...emotional, yet it was a relief to tell someone that he trusted. It was a great let-up for him, it made him feel less trap in himself now._

_Tony pulled backed and study his nephew's facial expressions, and he saw the relief and gratefulness. He internally sighed in relief. He was finally getting through his nephew's shield. "C'mon kid,since ya know yer stuff with cars, ya gonna help me an' the guys out." He said with s smirk, as he headed to the garages._

_Sam just blinked and smiled a genuine smile, even though it looks more like a very shit-eating grin._

_**End of Flash Back **_******

Sam just smiled lightly at the memory as he headed to his first class. But it quickly turn in to a frown as he was bumped harshly on purposely by a jock by the looks of it's school color sport jackets.

This is so not my day Sam thought again sourly, "Hey asshole, get your eyes checked!" He shouted with a cold grin. That made the jock and his other buddies stop and turn around to face Sam, in fact everybody stopped and watch on with uneasiness and a bit of fear for the new kid.

"What did you say runt?" The King Blind Jock snarled. Sam just sighed as if he was dealing with a simpleton.

"I said get your eyes check, 'cause obviously you can't see where your going with your head in your ass, you fucking moron." Sam snapped back, a little impatience with the idiot.

The jock typical reaction was to punch the living day light of the scrawny kid. Just as he was about to introduce his fist to the runt's face, he was instantly on his back, leaving him in dazed and confuse to what the hell happen.

"Next time you or any other try to act high and mighty, ya got another thing coming. I don't give a flying shit if ya the the popular captain of your football team or a drama club, you got no right to get away with your rude attitude." Sam sneered at he got into the jock's face, then he whispered for only him to hear, "I don't care who you are to others in this school or town, but to me your a halfwit that is a waste of air."

After that, Sam stared at the jock for a full minute, then pulled his sunglasses down his nose, showing his cold fury and anger, "If you even try to get revenge or any other idiotic ideas, I'll make your life a living hell. Mess with me, you get ten-fold, worse humiliation you will ever experience. Do I make myself clear?" Sam whispered coldly, his eyes like ice as he stared down at him, as if to make him submit.

And that what the jock did. He nodded frantically, wanting to get away from this nut-job. He was truly afraid of this guy, 'cause he saw the truth in his cold eyes, it told that he will hold and act on that threat if necessary.

At the frantic nod, Sam suddenly smiled as if nothing happened and chirped, " Good, now if you don't mind I have class to attend. Good day jocks!" With a cheery wave he walked toward his first class, pre-calculus, leaving behind a hallway of silent, stunned students.

By lunch time, everyone heard of the 'fight.' Sam just scoffed at them and muttered to himself, "It was hardly a fight."

Sam was annoyed with today. Everyone wanted to be his 'friend,' but didn't want nothing with them. Especially the girls. He shuddered at the memories of the girls practically giving themselves away to him. 'I think asexual is the way in life...' Sam thought as another girl shamelessly rubbed herself on him while flirting. 'She must be part dog....Must burn clothes and take a hot shower when I get home....if I make it out alive.' finally had enough, he snapped at the girl, rudely telling her to rub a tree, it might respond better.

Of course everyone heard and laughed, making the girl embarrass and run away as she cry. "Finally, annoying, horny girls." Sam muttered with a scowl.

During lunch, he was able to get his open table. He snapped, scowled, sneered, and growled at anyone who dare try to sit with. His last thought was before settling down to eat, 'Really not my day....'.

The students finally made their decision about Sam: He was cold, rude, mysterious, rebellious, sarcastic, witty, and emo (because of his bags under his eyes...). About all the goths and skaters wanted to go out with him, while the rest thought he was just a loser and outcast, but didn't dare tell it in his face not wanting to get kicked in the ass.

The teachers really didn't know how to describe Sam Witwicky, but they knew he was witty and smart kid, which made them sighed in relief. At least one student out of senior year group had potential and more chance to getting into a college compare to others....

It was his last period of the day, and he was grateful it was art with a nice lady that had bluntness too.

"Ah, new kid. Here's the packet to explain what hell your suppose to do in this class. Though its damn obvious. All you do is art. There I explained what ya needed to do in this class to pass." Ms. Brass said with a smirk.

She heard of this kid from other teachers and students, and already she like the kid before even meeting him. He even got her respect after he knock McCarner a few pegs down.

Sam just grabbed the packet with a impish grin and said, "Thanks lady, by the way nice smirk, it goes with your evil eyes quite well." He quickly bounced away from the incoming book smack.

"Che, cheeky brat. Take a seat where ever the hell ya like." She said, as her smirk broaden. Yah, she diffitantly like this smart ass. He isn't afraid to talk back and play with fire, compare to the other brats.

It really annoyed her how these kids as no backbones these days. At least Sam will be entertainment for her, even could be a great banter partner when she was bored.

Her teaching year just got a whole less dull, and a hell lot more brighter!!

Sam immediately like this teacher. She was blunt and frank, never cajoling a student. Either you sucked or you were good. Now that's hardcore teacher.

Finally the bell rang, signaling an end of a day. Sam turned in his pencil art paper to the teacher. He sketch a rough picture of a car that looked realistic draft. Ms. Brass was surprise but was pleased that he also had talent for art beside a smart mouth.

Sam headed to the parking lot, and saw his uncle's big navy blue truck. After getting in, Sam told about his day, totally skipping about early morning 'fight,' 'beside it wasn't really part of his school day' Sam thought.

"Hey Tony, do have money with you?" Sam asked, at Tony's confuse nod, "Go to the nearest grocer. I'm buying some food to cook. No way I'm eating another night of take-out." Sam finished with a disgusted look on his face. He hated eating out, it just never sit right with him, plus he liked cooking.

"You can cook?" Tony asked, looking skeptical.

Sam just gasped, putting a mock hurt look on his face, "Of course I can cook!!" he exclaimed.

"Alright, alright. We'll head to the Fez' store. He got fresh meat and stuff." Tony said, knowing Sam got most of his personality from his sister. Don't argue, otherwise you get the burnt end of the belt.

Once at the store, Tony handed Sam the money, knowing its best to let Sam handle the shopping. Sam shopped for the necessary food that will last at least a week. After paying for everything, they headed home.

"Why dontcha start on your homework, before you start cooking." Tony suggested lightly, still not sure if Sam is still channeling his sister.

"Feh, I already did all the work in class." Sam said as he carried some of the bags into the house, "plus I gotta clean the kitchen, to make it more...usable."

Tony just sighed but agreed. "Fine. I'll be in the garage working with Lopez and Jose if ya need anythin'."

After he left, Sam instantly started cleaning the fridge and organize the new food into it. Once that was done he did some search for pans and other tools. When he did, he did his best to clean it. "Wow...its so shiny..." Sam muttered. He knew his uncle never cooked but really this was ridiculous. After finding the necessary tools he'll need, he started dishes.

Finally done with cleaning, Sam started preparing to cook chicken, while he started the unused stove. "Thank god it works..." Sam sighed in relief as felt the heat steadily rising. Knowing it will take the chicken a while to thaw out, he decided to change, shower, and then burn clothes. Yes a perfect plan!!

After a ten minute shower, he headed to his room and got dress in his room. As he got his clothes from his dresser, he found his album that Suki gave him making him pause and stare at it.

Finally he took it out and just looked at it. He started thinking about his past and his possible future. Then he thought tonight was a good night to finish his life story to his uncle. He knew Tony is sincerely worried about him and that made him feel...happy and slightly giddy. Not that he'll tell his uncle. Nope siree.

Sam got dress and carried his album and dirty clothes (with a work glove he found lying in his uncle's room) with him to the kitchen where he preceded to make dinner. With the chicken in the oven, Sam went in the back and made a fire in the pit and threw his filthy clothes. "I'm all clean." Sam chirped happily as he skipped back into the house.

*hour later-

Once done with dinner, Sam hollered for Tony to get his greasy ass in the kitchen. Tony walked in and stop short when he smelt the delicious aroma. Just the smell and the sight made him drool. The thought of eating it made him even more dizzy with hunger.

"Wash your greasy face and hands, otherwise you won't get a plate." Sam stated dryly after seeing his uncle's greasy mess. Plus he liked the look Tony made when he said his 'threat.' The look of absolute horror. 'MUWAHAHAHAHA!' Sam thought evilly.

"Yes mother." Tony grumbled as he walked upstairs. Sam just chuckled, 'Ke ke ke I AM THE MAN OF THE HOUSE!' Sam muse quite manically.

Tony came back down and quickly sat at the (finally clean) table, eagerly waiting for his dinner plate. Sam just snickered at his uncle's eager face.

"Che, here ya go dog. Don't make a mess and clean your own dish when your done." Sam ordered.

"Fine." Tony said quickly, and dived for his food like a hungry lion. He practically moaned at the heavenly taste. "But its so worth it, if it means eating your food every night." Tony said after swallowing.

Sam would never admit it, but his uncle's praise made him extremely happy and please. And a bit embarrass. Nope, never will admit it. He rather jump in front of a truck.

They ate in a comfortable silent. Once done, they did the dishes together, joking with each other (mostly Sam light insulting). After they were done, Sam asked if could help Tony with the cars before 'bed.' Tony didn't mind. He notioned that Sam is in a talking mood, and knew whatever Sam needs to say something, it was easier for him to talk when working on cars.

Sometime Tony had the feeling Sam is talking more to the cars and to himself rather than to him, but didn't mind. He learned last week, if the cars got Sam talking, it means Sam can sleep easier for a few hours.

About twenty minutes into working on the '68 baby blue mustang, Sam, at last, started to speak. "After getting out of juvie, I hit the road. Of course without letting the gang knowing my release time." Sam picked up a wrench, and continued his story as he tighten the knobs on the engine. "I was heading back to Jacksonville, to Mom."

Sam told his uncle, through cars, about finding his mom, living on his own while he went to school, visiting his mom on all his free time, and working as a janitor. Sam told Tony what he and his mom did in her final months.

"I showed her my album Suki made for me." Sam put his tool down and grabbed the black novel size book and gesture his uncle to sit next to him. Tony took the hint.

Sam showed the pictures of his temporary family, and explained, with avidity and love, each photo, pointing out whose who.

Tony was surprise, and truly happy that his nephew was willing to share more about his life. Even to show his treasured album. He could tell Sam was possessive of the album and did not like sharing, but if he was willing to share it to his uncle, it meant Sam was slowly, but surly, healing his emotional wounds.

It ease his heart to know that his nephew was willing to heal and trust him, even its just a little bit right now.

When Sam finished his life-story and showing his most treasure album to his uncle, he was satisfied that he did. Telling his uncle (mostly) everything about his rough life, he felt at ease and content. He felt unchained from all the misery, guilt, hatred, sadness, and death – finally unrestricted, free from all these negativity. Sam knew he was now closer to finding happiness.

If he could do this, he believe he can do anything in the possible near future. And with his uncle at his side, a person he can place his trust and some of his dependence and faith on, he felt stronger than he ever did when he was in juvie.

Tonight Sam was able to sleep peacefully with no demons to interrupt him anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally!! Hop ya like this chapter :) It took me longer than expected..... Anyway next chapter should (no promises) be posted tomorrow!!

Next chapter – SPRINGBREAK!!

To those who are expecting Jazz he will come up very, very soon. In fact about 2 chapters ;D

Anyway, please review and tell me what ya think of it. I hope I didn't offend anyone :[ Again I apologize for being so late to posting this chapter.


	9. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Hope this chapter pleases you. And no Jazz isn't in this one....BUT he will be in NEXT chapter!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX*****************XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ch.4 - Spring-Break!**

The bell rang for last period of the day and Sam was the first out the door, leaving a very amused Ms. Brass, shaking her head fondly at the boy's antic. No matter how mouthy he is, he still a kid. A smart and fun one at that.

Sam kept running, avoiding running into anyone. Finally he made it to the parking lot where he saw his uncle waiting with a grin. Sam just match his grin as he continue to run toward the truck.

Shutting the passenger door, Sam proclaimed, "Finally, Spring-Break!!" as he made a pose the best he could while sitting. Tony laughed at Sam's antics, but he too shared the enthusiasm.

The two been planning the trip to Tranquility for a few weeks. They made reservation that was nearest to the Tranquil Cemetery, got the plane tickets, car rental waiting, and bags already packed and in the back of truck.

Tony was especially glad for this trip, not only its a closure for Sam, but he had a gut feeling it was where new beginnings will start for the both of them.

He notice Sam was gaining better health. Though he still had trouble sleeping a full night sleep, but habits die hard. It made him content and relieve that Sam was getting better, even his mental and emotion health has been improving positively. Though he still had that smart mouth...

As they drove to the Fresno Airport, Sam thought about the last few weeks. He knew that he was getting better, he felt more positive and still felt free. He looked sideways at his uncle and smiled softly. It was because of his uncle that he felt like this and couldn't help but become slightly selfish of always keeping his uncle with him, not even fate will take him away, he thought with a scowl.

One thing he knew, his uncle was his rock, his foundation of his life. He kept him sane, blissful, and positive each day. And he will do anything to keep it that way.

Finally arriving at the airport, they headed for their respected turmoil. Once getting their bags check and tickets check they got on the plane.

They got settle in, waiting for the pilots to take them to their destination. At last the plane took off.

After half hour of reading his text book assignment ("which is inane because the teachers know the students won't do it!" Sam had exclaimed when his uncle asked if had any homework.) Sam went to ask his uncle a question when he saw his uncle look. It was his type of look of fear and horror.

Tony was tight-lipped and glaring darkly at the seat in front of him as he held on the arms seat harshly. All in all he look quite scary to look at. And to prove that point, a kid in their row accidentally look at the man to his right and started bawling and howling about devil or something.

"Uh, hey uncle, whats the deal?" Sam try asking with a straight face, but seeing the kid's face when he looked at his uncle was freakin' hilarious.

His uncle was now thoroughly embarrass for making a kid cry. He knew he should of brought strong sleeping pills... "I just don't like planes. Especially when you see planes being shot down during war." Tony whispered, no deal to scare the kid even more.

Sam nodded in understanding. "Why dontcha tell me about something. Anything to help get your mind off, uh, flying." He suggested.

Tony automatically knew Sam wanted to hear more stories about his mom younger days, like he had been doing the pass weeks. The stories entertains Sam greatly, plus it seems to help Sam with moving on; Don't hold the past, but hold the memories.

"Sure kid." Tony said gratefully. Thinking of a good story to tell, he begin telling Sam about the time Judy had her first tryout for softball. He told Sam how Judy always hit the ball for home-runs, but could never catch or throw decently.

Sam listened to every word as his uncle tell another story about his mom, he liked to think it made him closer to his mom in some ways. He laughed when he heard his mom used the bat to drive out a group of boys who wanted the girls to get off the field.

As Tony tells more stories about Judy, they lost track of time so when the pilot announced they were arriving at their destination in five minutes and buckle up, they were surprise.

"Wow, that was quick. I guess distractin' helps." Tony grinned at his nephew, who grinned back in agreement.

After landing and getting off the plane with their bags, they headed outside to find the man who had their rental car waiting for them.

Finding a tall, too-thin man with a goatee and gray gelled hair, Sam instantly thought think of Count Oloff from the Unfortunate Series. He fought a shiver; he never did like that evil man...

After receiving the key, they both left for an hour and half drive to Tranquility.

It was about eight at night when they arrived in Tranquility, they quickly drove to the hotel. Once there, they got there room Tony held for reservation. The room was huge and bright...to bright in Sam's opinion ("Well, suck it up. It has cable." Tony responded.) Stupid uncle and stupid cables. Though Tony didn't last much longer after drinking his first beer bottle. "I guess I was more tires than I thought." He had muttered before he passed out on his bed, snoring.

Sam wasn't much better, but he went to bed after one.

----------****------------****Next morning....

When Sam came back to the room with breakfast, he wasn't really surprise to see his uncle still snoring away. With a sigh, he walked over to the slumbering man and put the pancakes right next to him for him to smell.

'Ah! I show a nose twitch. 1..2..3 and he wakes up! Touch Down!!' Sam thought as he watch his uncle wake up. It was pretty amusing, a hard ass Major can be quite lazy, who knew?

"Mnnh, food..." Tony mumbled as he sloooowly wakes up.

"Your such a cave man, Tony. Wake up already." Sam said. When Tony barely woke up, Sam thought it was time to take drastic measure: Tackle him out of bed.

Putting the food down on the table, Sam got on his bed and jumped high and landed right on his uncle's back.

"oof!" Tony woke up instantly when he felt air leaving him rather quickly from the crushed weight of his nephew. "ugh, kid, ya really need to stop doin' that. Ya gonna give me a broken back one of these days." Tony stated with slight amusement and irritation.

"Well, I wouldn't have to it if you just got up in the first time I call you." Sam stated dryly.

"Yah,yah I heard ya. So where's the food?" Tony asked with a sniff. Sam just pointed to the corner.

"Over there. While you eat your fill, I'm gonna head downtown to the storage. I need to see if I can find any family history and stuff for my history project." Sam stated with a huff, obviously annoyed with the project ruining his perfect break.

"Ya need a ride?" Tony asked before eating.

Sam shook his head and said, "I'm taking the bus." Sam went to fetch the keys his mom's lawyer gave his uncle to. Before leaving Sam turned to his uncle, "Um, thanks for paying for the monthly bill to my family's storage."

Tony just smiled, "Sure kid, figure ya want to keep it until ya want to get rid of it."

Sam just nodded with a small smile and walked out. Walking down the stairs, not wanting to get in an elevator full of annoying kids, and out the main doors Sam headed to the main roads and saw his bus stop.

Once the bus arrived, Sam got on and stood up seeing as the bus was over-crowded. As the bus rode on, Sam got bored and annoyed by all the teens on the bus. They were loud, rude, acting stupid and arrogant, and just downright annoying.

He felt a painful migraine coming.

Finally the bus arrived to his stop. Quickly getting off before his mouth got him into trouble.

Screw the bus, he'll walk back to the hotel.

Sam walked a few blocks. Arriving at the big department storage, he headed towards the main office to sign in.

Walking in, Sam looked around for the director of the place, "Heeeeellooooo?" he drawled out loudly. Sam almost jumped back in surprise when the man, a very short, gray-haired man with thick bottle glasses pop out from under the counter or somewhere...

"Holy shit! What the- do you get off on scaring people like that?!" Sam hissed a bit angry and peeved.

The short man just chuckled as if it was the most common thing he always hear. "Yes. It's highly entertaining when you have a job like this." The short man instantly stop chuckling, "so what can I do you for, young man?" He asked, quite curious. It wasn't everyday you see a young teen question boldly.

"Right. I'm here to check my family's storage. It's the Witwicky's." Sam said, still a bit miffed.

The short man quickly check his computer log. "Ah, yes. Witwicky's storage number is 217. Do you have the key and papers to prove that you are or related to Witwicky?" The short man asked seriously.

Sam showed his papers, I.D, and key. After it was approved, Sam signed a log-in paper of sort and was directed to where the 200 section was.

Walking by himself, Sam found 217. With the key he unlocked the purple door with bit of excitement and nervousness. He hoped to find some of his dad's and mom's stuff to take home for his room to decorate with. His room in need of desperate furnishing.

Swinging the door open, Sam stop short at a very organize storage. 'Only mom...' He thought fondly, a bit sad. Slowly he walked to the side labeled Ron's. There he found poster of cars and drafts of his company's cars designs, old newspapers and magazines, a fishing lamp ("Kinda cool."), old records of rock 'n roll bands ("Tony probably would like these."), an old leather jacket that was obviously worn when Ron was younger and more slimmer, and some photos of his dad and his family in his younger years.

As he dug further into the back, he found a box labeled 'Witwicky's treasure'. He slowly opened the old wooden box and indeed found treasure. And his A+ for History. Quickly he took the wooden box and drag it to the front. "No way I'm carrying this. I'll just call Tony to pick me up later with the goodies." Deciding to leave the box near the door, he went towards the boxes labeled Judy's.

After a thorough search of the boxes, he decided to take the photos, records (who knew his mom was into hard core rock?), the fish lamp, leather jacket, posters, some of the jeweleries ("I feel like a thief..."), a black bean-bag his mom had, and some kitchen wares that Tony don't have at the house. Putting it all by the wooden box, Sam was about to call Tony when decided against it.

He locked the door and headed to the main office to tell the short man ("What the hell is his name?") that he will be back with his uncle to carry the load. With an understanding nod, Sam headed toward the main street to check out the downtown town.

Walking lazily on the sidewalk, he checked some stores out and bought a few things for tonight dinner. As he kept walking he saw a group of people, he assumed jocks by their body types and their loud mouths, were accosting a shorter and slimmer teen who was shouting about giving something back or such. When Sam was about to ignore it in favor to have a stress-free afternoon, he heard one of the jocks, most likely the blonde leader, say Miles. Looking back at the group with a frown he looked harder at the victim, and realized it was his best friend Miles Lancaster.

He knew that Miles still might of lived in Tranquility but wasn't sure because he lost contact with him since moving in with the Old Hag.

Getting rid of his shock, his anger came to place. He saw that Miles was being defiant, but he also the slight fear. He was ganged up.

Sam really, really hate does kind of people.

With a snarl, Sam speed walked toward the jocks. "Hey jackasses,what the fuck you think your doing?!" He roared angrily, causing the jocks to spin around in surprise, which turned to irritation when they realized it was just a shrimp.

"Why don't you get lost shrimp. This isn't your business." supposedly the leader of jocks sneered.

Sam didn't give any indication that he heard. Instead he kept walking (stomping more like) towards them. He completely ignored the other jocks and stood in front of his friend, staring right at the blonde jock. "It is my business asshole." With that said, Sam kicked hard in the guy's most precious family jewels and then kneed his face harshly. Just as quick he arrived he left with a confuse and surprise Miles in hand. Sam ran as he dragged Miles, not taking any chance. He knew he was outnumbered and wasn't stupid enough to risk himself or Miles. 'I just hope the fruits aren't bruised...' Sam last thought as he ran.

"Hey!" Miles yelped as he was still dragged. "Who are you and why did you help me?!" Miles asked rapidly.

He was hella confuse. Today was just a normal day for him at the arcade, until he was cornered by Trent and his buddies. And then he was rescued by a skinny shrimp like him (but a bit taller) who looked like that he could be knocked down by one small ocean wave. But the guy surprised him by actually beating the guy up.....wow...someone defended him, that was the first in a long time....

Sam finally found an old warehouse just blocks away from the storage. How covenant. He finally stopped and let go of Miles's wrist and turned to face him with a grin.

"Hiya Miles, how ya been?" Sam asked with genuine happiness.

"Wh-What-How the hell do you know my name? Are ya a stalker dude?!" Miles exclaimed. A little freaked out at the possibility that someone stalking him.

"Heh? No it's me, Sam, Sam Witwicky." Sam said with a pout. Did he really look that different?

There was a full minute of silence. Sam started to worry that he might of overloaded his friend's brain with that bit of information.

What he didn't to expect was a punch in the left cheek.

Sam was surprise and baffled by his friend's hit and behavior. "What the hell..." And then he was jumped on and squeezed to death. Miles's famous Death Hugs.

"hak -cough- Mi-miles can't b-breath." Sam rasped out, tugging his friend to let go.

Finally Miles let go with a glare at Sam, but then grinned, "You totally deserved it!" He chirped happily. Sam was starting to wonder if his friend had a split personality disorder... "Why the hell didn't you contact me all these years dude?!" Miles finally screeched out.

"Well, heh, about that.... I couldn't. It was Old Hag's fault." Sam said with a snort. Yep, totally placing the blame on her.

"Old Hag?" miles asked, confused. Wasn't he living with his mom's mom?

"Hmm, I mean _Grandma_," Sam said the word grandma as if it was disgusting, vile toxins. "Old Hag is what I nicknamed her."

Now Miles really curious. "Explain Dude. You got some making up to do." He said with a smirk.

And so Sam told him some things about the Old Hag and how he got involved street racing. But skipped over Jesse's death and juvie time.

"You did street racing?!" Miles excitedly exclaimed, at Sam's smirk and nod, "Duuuude, that's freakin' awesome!!" He crowed.

Sam just nodded and continued with the very edited story version that only took about an hour or so.

He told how he decided to leave that life and go back to his mom.

This part got a bit heavy. With a grim face, he just explained how his mom had fatal heart disease and died within that year he came back. Then telling him about his Uncle Tony taking him and why he was here now.

Miles was silent through out the rest of the story. He knows Sam better than anyone, will beside his awesome, kick-ass aunt Judy, and he knew Sam either lied at some parts or skipped parts. But he was respectful enough not to ask right at the moment, unless Sam wish to tell him.

But when Sam told that his mom died the same year he finally reunited with her, he was honestly sad. First he lost his dad, and now his mom. Life really wasn't fair to his bro.

At least he still had this Uncle Tony. He seemed to do good for Sam. And thank the Surfer Gods!

"So when are you, ah, going to do the ceremony of putting your mom's ashes with your dad's." Miles finally asked awkwardly after a long silence.

"Tomorrow. And then Tony and I plan to head back to Fresno on Thursday. So a few days to hang out with ya. I mean if ya want to..." Sam trialed of with a kicked adorable-kitten look. (Dom said he looked more like a kitten than a puppy.)

Miles could never resist his favorite bro and only best friend. "Of course my man. But promise I get to go with ya to the ceremony. I like to say good-bye to aunt Judy." Miles ended softly.

His answered was being pounced on mutterings of 'thank you's ' as he was hugged.

After their friendly reunion, Miles tagged along with Sam to the storage, talking about what they been up to over the years (in Sam's cases, the good memories). As they arrived at the storage, Tony, who had been called ten minutes ago by Sam, was waiting by the main office.

"Hey kid, see ya found a friend." Tony thickly said, obviously been woken from his nap. When he got the phone call from Sam, he didn't expect him to bring a friend.

"Not just any friend, it's is my old buddy since pre-school. Miles meet Tony, Tony meet Miles." Sam introduce happily.

"Yo, nice to meet you Mr. Boise." Miles greeted.

Tony just wave the greeting half halfheartedly, "Non of that Mr. Boise stuff, just call me Tony. And nice ta meet ya too, kid." He grinned. Miles and Sam grinned back. "So where's the storage at Sammy?" Tony continued, as he started up the truck.

"It's over in the 200 section, number 217. And don't call me Sammy." Sam said with a pout, as he and Miles got in the passenger seat of the 2-seated truck.

"Che, both of you are such string beans; ya fill the whole seat perfectly!" Tony comment teasingly. Sam's answer was to stick his tongue out, making Miles and Tony snicker at his antics.

Once they arrived at the 200 section and Sam's certain storage, they waited for Sam to open the purple door. After opening it, Sam pointed out the stuff he wanted to take home.

"Some of these might have to be sent by postage." Tony stated while he look a the kitchen wares and such.

"Well, I need most of the stuff from the treasure box for my project." Sam responded as he picked up some stuff. Miles and Tony started to load things in the back as well.

When they finished Miles directed them to his house.

"That's my house." Miles said as they drove up the road.

"Still live in the same house." Sam stated. He grinned, "At least I won't have to go searchin' for ya." he chirped. Miles agreed with a smirk.

"We'll pick you up tomorrow at noon for the ceremony." Sam said as Miles and he walked up to his door. Miles nodded, "I'll be ready by than. See ya tomorrow man. Oh, maybe you and Tony can stay for dinner tomorrow?" Miles asked.

Sam tilted his head in thought before he answered "I don't see why not." Miles grinned and hugged Sam, "See ya later dude." he said before shutting the door.

^^^^^Next day, Noon.

_As the sun and the planets,_

_Are we in True Form_

Tony, Sam, and Miles were all dressed in their best outfit as the priest of the cemetery preached a verse Sam's mom always loved, and a verse for the mourners. When the priest finished his verses, he carried the marble box toward the stone wall where Sam's father's ashes laid. Putting the marble box in the empty cubbyhole next to Sam's father's place.

_Lover's One, Yet seeming apart_

_Elements of One flow when in our Right Way._

The priest left after a few more prayers for the small family, Tony was first to put a picture of him and Judy when they were teens with Judy's ashes and said a few words. Next, Miles went and put a picture of him and Sam in a swimming pool when they were four years old, and said a few words. Lastly, Sam walked up to the wall, facing both his mom and dad. He took out a paper with his writing on it, "I made a poem for the both of you. I figured it would be more suiting for you guys, instead of some sad, depressing kind." Sam took a breath and read the poem to his parents in a quiet, almost quivering voice.

_Separate and Opposite, When lost is The Way._

After he finished reading it, he folded it and put it in his mom's box. He stood a few seconds in silence and then spook again, "I'll miss you mom, but I know you are happy with dad, your soul mate. And I'm starting to find happiness," He took a peek at his Uncle Tony, and then Miles. With a soft smile, he turned back to the wall and said, "I sense the future will be great, and I can't for the next adventure in life." Sam said with happiness and confidence. With that said he leaned toward the wall and gave a soft kiss to his mom and dad, "Goodbye mom, dad." He leaned back and walk towards his new, odd family and the great future that waits ahead for him and his new family.

_One Being with Multiple Parts,_

_Before Time on Earth._

_Male and Females,_

_Lost on the Earth_

End of chapter!!

Sorry of the ending is a bit corny, but I couldn't resist!! And I hope Miles is OK, I mean, he barely showed in the movie, so it was hard to get a characterization, but he kind of reminds me of a surfer dude type -_-

And the poem I found online! It's written by Shelley Martin. She writes lovely poems about Soul Mates :) Content since 1999-2009 Shelley Martin, .

Anyways hope you loved it and all. But next chapter will have Jazz, so things shall become much more interesting **;D**

**See ya next time, and please review and such!!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Finally JAZZ is in!!! Hope ya love it! **

**There's a Jazz's POV at the end!!**

**A/N: Thank you **Screamer's just a Screamer** for being my awesome Beta :D**

**Ch. 5 – Sam's Junk Car**

The heat was blaring hot, making most of the teens drive to the San Joaquin River to cool off. It was summer and there was no school for two and half months.

To Sam, it was going to be the best summer of all time. Why? Because he was _finally_ allowed to get his license, so now he was legal to drive! Sam squealed like a little girl and leapt for joy, although later he denied it fervently once his uncle had heard about it. He was allowed to take driving school right after Spring Break and get his license right before summer if he passed, which he did. Though why he needed to go to a school for it was a mystery to him. His uncle even said he could get his own junk car for him to work on.

Today was the third day into summer and it was also the day Miles was coming over for the _whole entire _summer to Fresno and stay with him and his uncle. Sam was excited to see his friend again as he drove his uncle's truck to the Fresno Airport to pick up his friend at one o'clock.

The past months as been great for Sam; both his physical and emotional health were still getting better. School was easy for him, making him have a 4.0 average for the whole year. He even graduated with a high-school diploma, though he's only planning to go to a technical college for his degree in auto and drafting for cars. He kept in contact with Miles everyday over the computer, or laptop in Sam's case. Sometimes they would talk for hours on the web cam and blog just about anything. It was nice to stay in touch with his friend.

It was a month ago that Tony suggested that Miles could stay over for the summer. When Sam excitedly told Miles about the suggestion, Miles' mother agreed to let him stay, making both of the boys squeal like girls in excitement. Again, Sam denied that he ever did such thing.

Which is why he was driving toward the airport.

Finally arriving at the airport, Sam headed inside and went to gate seven to wait for the plane carrying his childhood friend to land. After about twenty minutes, the plane finally came in. Sam waited for the crowd to thin out, and then he spotted his blonde-headed friend, whose hair has grown almost past his shoulders.

"MILES!" Sam shouted to get his lost friend's attention. Miles turned to his name, and saw his long time best friend, Sam. He brightened, smiling as he tried to run toward his friend.

"Hey bro!" Miles said in his usual cheerful and carefree voice and smile, "Woah, my man, your hair gotten pretty long! Told you it would look good. It doesn't look like a nest of curls!"

And it was true, Sam's chocolate brown curls reached only to his jaw line and neck. It looked wild, in a tame way, compare to his short messy, nest curls.

"I know right?" Sam responded cheekily. "So, are you ready for an awesome summer in Fresno- no wait, I meant Industrial Fresno?!" Sam exclaimed dramatically.

Miles just chuckled and said, "Yeah, I'm totally ready dude. I have feelin' this summer will be the best compare to others." Miles mused aloud.

"Heh? You have that same feelin' too?" Sam asked. "I've been havin' the same feelin' too for awhile."

Miles just shrugged, "Well, whatever it is, 'm sure you and I will be fine. After all, bro's got each others' back, right dude?"

Sam grinned and said, "You and me against the world, right?" Miles agreed with thumbs-up and his 100-watt smile.

Cutting off the truck's engine, Sam helped Miles with his bags. "Well, welcome to old Fresno." Sam chirped, as he dragged one of the heavier bags towards the house. "This is Tony's house-slash-garage." Sam pushed Miles along as he continued on with his tour.

"Uh, it's very... unique." Miles said hesitantly as he stared at the junk yard and the faded paints.

"Yup, it's a total dump. But it's kind of homey." Sam said with a soft smile.

They walked on through the front door and Sam gave Miles a tour around the place. Finally they reach upstairs to Sam's room.

"And this is my room." Sam finished off with the tour, "You get the bottom bunk bed. And ya can throw your stuff anywhere ya want."

Once Miles was settled in, Sam took Miles back downstairs and to the garages to meet the hombres.

Walking through the garage's door, Miles was surprised at how well-maintained the garages were, and not a pile grease mess like most. But he was really shock at the pimped-up cars. "_Dude_, these cars are sweet lookin'!" Miles exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly.

"I know, right?" Sam said, sharing the enthusiasm with his friend. "Anyway, these are the guys that work on the cars."

After the introduction, Miles and Sam were allow to help out a bit with the interior parts of a '78 T-Bird.

Eventually, Sam excused himself to cook dinner. "_You_ cook?!" Miles asked in disbelief. Tony just shook his head with a grin.

"Yeah, but it's not _that_ shocking. Plus the fast foods in this town are a heart's nightmare." Sam retorted with a frown.

"I didn't mean to offend ya, Sam. It's just shocking, bro." Miles said with hands up, as if to surrender. The hombres and Tony just chuckled at Miles.

Sam just smirk at Miles and drawled, "If you want an early grave, its fine by me." With that said, Sam sauntered into the house.

As Sam cooked he heard an engine revving, and, thinking it was the guys in the garage testing the T-bird, he went back to cooking. However, he didn't notice silver '96 Nissan outside at the front gate driving out of site.

**^^^Silver Nissan's POV^^^**

"'Bout time ah found dah Witwicky boy." The silver Nissan thought with a small rumble of victory, it took him over three years to find the kid who possible has the clue to location of the All-Spark.

The said Nissan went by the designation Jazz. He was an Autonomous Robotic Organism, but was called an Autobot for short.

As Jazz drove away he thought about how he was going to get the kid's attention to get the glasses.

"Man, dis mission would've been better if lil Bee was 'ere. He could get dah kid's attention with his ol' adorableness." He thought with a chuckle, but sobered up quickly when he remembered why he was sent and not little Bee.

It was during the battle against Megatron at Tyger Pax that little Bee not only got his vocal ripped out but also a virus that Megatron was not able to finish downloading, but partial of the virus was already effected Bee greatly. Fortunately Ratchet, the Autobot Medic, was able to get it the virus out. Unfortunately Prowl wouldn't let Bee go anywhere. Thus, Jazz was the next best mech to scout for the cube.

"Mother Hen." Jazz thought fondly of his best friend mothering his bond mate. Though he was a bit jealous of the two of having each other as bond mates while he has yet to find his spark-mate. In fact he think he will never find his other half, for all he know the mech in question could be dead or lost somewhere in space.

Shaking out of his short-lived misery, Jazz drove around the Witwicky's housing trying to find a suitable place to hide and spy on the boy.

So far, all he knew about the last descendent of the Witwicky kid was that he lost both of his parental units, graduated school with high marks, been in jail for illegal driving age and racing, '_Well, at least dah kid knows how ta live life with dah good ol' speed_', and good at being a mechanic. "Ah bet ol' Hatchet would love dah kid." Jazz mused silently, still watching the kid for any clues on how he could get closer to said kid and the glasses.

He watched the proceeding of the human's eating ritual called 'dinner' with the other two males. Listening intently, he drove a bit closer, still hiding in the shadows.

^^^In the kitchen^^^

Finally finished cooking the chicken and shrimp Paella, he boxed some of the still warm food for the other four men in the garages. Walking to the garage he handed the hombres the boxes as they were leaving. Once they guys left, Sam dragged Miles and Tony out of the house, muttering about lazy asses.

"Mmmm, now that smell de-licious~" Miles goggled at the food.

Tony chuckled and replied, "Heh, wait tell ya eat it kid, its better than it smells." To prove it, Tony took a spoon full into his mouth with a moan, "Hm mmm, now that's food."

Miles not waiting any longer took a bite and almost started scarfing down the rest.

Sam just smiled at the proceeding, glad that he was able to make them satisfy with the food compare to restaurants or fast foods. He practically preened at the comments about his cooking.

As the three ate, Tony spoke up, "I was thinking, instead of a junk car from this yard, maybe ya want to try looking at Bobby's yard tomorrow. He got some new junk cars that came in last week. Some of them were sporty types. So whatcha say, kid, wanna go there tomorrow?"

Sam almost chocked on his food when his uncle made that announcement. He knew he was getting a junk car, but not _that_ soon. "Really!?" He really hoped Tony wasn't pulling his leg otherwise he would have a flying fork heading his way.

Tony noticed the fork in Sam's fist pointing at him. "Of course kid." Nice save, he thought to himself.

Sam grinned crazily; Miles matched his grin, knowing how excited his friend was. The three talked about what kind of car there might be and what he would like to get.

"Well, ya just hav'ta wait 'morrow to check Bobby's yard." Was all Tony said with a smirk before getting up and washing the dishes.

Sam and Miles just continue to talk about the possible type of cars Sam would like to work on. What neither boy noticed was the low-rumble of a silver Nissan pulling away from the edge of the junk cars and headed deeper into the yard.

^^^Jazz POV^^^

"Damn, 'ah got lucky. Primus must be smiling down at meh today." Jazz thought, a bit giddy at finally getting closer to his subject that held the valuable map.

Jazz started to look for this 'Bobby' and his housing. Once he found it, he drove out silent, not wanting to alert the humans.

Once he found "Bobby Bolivia's Yard," He started to look for a better scrap car to disguise himself in. A breem later, he found a sporty '87 rusty-silver Porsche 935 Turbo. It was perfect for his size and speed. Quickly scanning it, he transformed into his mech form and grabbed the other rusty Porsche and walked toward the back of the junk yard and dropped it quietly onto the ground. Jazz, stealthily, walked back to where the original Porsche was and transformed back to his newer alt form.

Now all he had to do was wait for the kid.... "Slag. Dah sun better come up real soon." Jazz cursed. He was never the patient type.

_The next day…_

Sam was the first to wake up. Silently he got dressed and padded down the creaking stairs. He started right away onthe breakfast, making hash-browns, eggs, and bacon.

Once the pork slices started to sizzle, the drift of the drooling-smell up stairs, toward the sleepy males. It was Miles who woke up first, due to being young.

"Bacoooon," Miles droned like a zombie as he sniffed the air sleepily. _'What a way to wake up a nice breakfast cooked by my best friend,'_ Miles thought drowsily.

Sam just snickered at the site of Miles following the smell with his nose, as if he was sleep-walking, which, with almost no doubt, he probably was.

Closely followed by Miles, Tony came down the stairs with a large yawn, still trying to shake the sleep out of his body.

"Alrighty, here's the food, eat up you lazy asses." Sam drawled. As he put Tony's food down he went to put Miles plate down only to bring it back up, teasing the fuzzy-brain teen.

"Foood!" Miles whined, reaching for the plate. Sam just shook his head with a smirk before setting it down in front of Miles. Getting his own plate, he sat back down at the table.

Once they finished eating, Sam quickly washed the dishes and ordered his uncle and friend to get dress. "Jeez, someone is in a rush." Tony muttered as he walked up the stairs to his room.

After ten minutes the three got into Tony's truck and headed toward Bobby Bolivia's yard.

_Twenty Minutes Later…_

"'Bout time they show up." Jazz muttered as he watched the three males get out of the truck and towards the housing of Bobby's.

"Hope da kid chooses meh." Jazz pondered with nervousness. He really had no idea if dah kid will pick him or not. Primus, he hoped so.

"Tony!" An African-American yelled out cheerfully as he walked toward them with a big-sale pitch grin. "My man, how've ya been?"

Tony just waved, obviously not sharing the same enthusiasm in the morning. "Hey Bobby, 'm good. How 'bout you?"

"I'm _fantastic_." Bobby replied, still smiling. He turned to face Sam who stood next to Tony, "And you must be Sam Witwicky. It's nice to meet you kid." Holding his hand out.

Sam shook the hand, and replied jokingly, "No, I'm Darth Vader." Bobby was surprise by the kid's sarcasm, but never stopped smiling.

"Ha-ha! You really do got a mouth on you kid, just like ol' Tony here." Bobby responded all jolly-like. "Well, if your looking for a junk car, you should check the front lot, they just came in a few days ago."

Sam just nodded and grabbed Miles. As he dragged the sleepy blonde toward the front lot, Sam looked at each passing cars with critical eyes. After seeing bunch of useless cars, Sam looked at the 'new' junk cars. Once looking at the few possible cars, Sam noticed a rusty silver Porsche Turbo between the mini cooper and a yellow bug.

Sam paused and just stared at the rusty silver Porsche with the same critical eyes. Once he deemed that the frame of the car was still sturdy, he went toward the side of the car. Letting go of Miles' wrist, Sam opened the door and slowly sat down with care, as if he was afraid it will break the rusty Porsche.

^^^Jazz POV^^^

Jazz instantly tense as the Witwicky kid stopped in front of him. "Oh Primus, please let him choose meh." Jazz kept saying it silently as a mantra.

He almost jerked in surprise when the kid opened his driver side door and sat down in his seat.

Once the kid fully sat down on the seat Jazz felt like he was in the Matrix. The kid fit just perfectly on his seat without having to even adjust the fit. And the way he sat on the seat and gripped his steering wheel and the clutch... there was no word to describe the pleasurable feeling...

It made him want to strap the kid in tight and never let him go.

The kid, 'Sam' he corrected, rubbed the Autobot symbol on his wheel it almost made him revved loudly in elation at the feeling.

"Primus, what 's this kid doin' ta meh?" Jazz thought in a daze and confusion.

^^^Sam^^^

As Sam gripped the starring wheel and the clutch, he felt the feeling of odd happiness and thrill coursing through him.

To him, sitting in this car made him feel... real and alive. No other cars made him feel like this, not even Brian's or Roman's speed cars.

This car... was a whole new level of different.

It was perfect in his eyes. It felt right just sitting here, like he belonged.

The new strange feeling confused him, but it didn't stop the strange happiness that was bubbling through him.

He slowly got out, he felt rather reluctant to exit the silver vehicle. Once he got out, Sam went to the front of the car and popped the hood.

What he saw surprise him, but he was pleased to see such beautiful silver engine.

He could have sworn he heard a low rumble, like a pleasing sound from the Porsche. Thinking he was hearing things, he shut the hood with gentleness.

^^^Miles^^^

_'Man. I'm exhausted.' _ Miles thought, but didn't complain, especially at the look on his friend's face as he sat in the Porsche, it was pure happiness. The look surprised him, he never seen that look on his friend's face before. _ 'Huh, well, if this car can make him look this happy, it can't be all bad.'_

The look was still on Sam's face as he stepped out of the car, though he could have sworn he saw some hesitation, as if he didn't want to leave the car. _ 'Odd.' _ Miles thought with a frown. He continued to watch the proceeding.

When Sam popped the hood, he heard Sam's sharp intake of breath. Miles walked toward him and looked inside. "Sweet damn, Sam, that's new." Miles couldn't help but gave a low-whistle at the spanking new engine. Though he threw a suspicious look at the low revving sound. _'Odd...Really odd.'_

Sam faced him with a smirk on his face, making Miles take a step back.

^^^Sam^^^

Sam knew if his uncle or the Bobby guy see that the car has a new looking engine already installed they would one: put a high price on it, or two won't sell it at all.

So, it was only natural of him to pretend the car needed a new engine, and to act like it, they would have to tow the Porsche home. With a smirk, he turned to face Miles.

"You and I got acting to do." Sam said with his growing smirk.

^^^Miles^^^

After going over his idea with him, Miles instantly agreed knowing that Sam liked the car, and if it means somewhat stealing and lying than so be it.

Sam was meant for this car.

^^^Jazz^^^

He almost panicked when Sam was getting out. He thought he was going to lose his human, yes _his_.

But was instantly surprise and embarrassed when Sam popped his bonnet and stared at his engine. He practically purred when he saw and heard Sam's gasp, obviously surprise and pleased.

He heard Sam speak in a low, almost tuneful voice to his friend. When he heard of the plan, he decided that he will play along. He truly wanted to be with Sam, his perfect human.

^^^Tony^^^

Shutting the hood, Sam turned his back to it and looked for Tony. He shouted for his uncle, "Tony! I found what I want!"

Tony was surprise how quick it took for Sam to find a decent junk car, but walked toward the teens nevertheless.

Once he was close enough, he saw what Sam wanted. And damn did the kid have good eyes. "So this is the lucky one?" Tony asked, already knowing the answer to his question.

"Of course, why the hell would I shout for yah if I haven't found one yet?" Sam asked with a frown.

Tony just raised an eyebrow at the kid. "Just makin' sure, kid." He replied. Tony took a closer look and notice it was a fine car. And somehow, Sam matched its personality.

"Alright kid, I'll tell Bobby ya found one. Is it gonna need towing?" Tony asked after his own thorough search.

Sam nodded, "Ya, the water heater is kinda busted, I don't want ta damage it more."

Tony just nodded and started to walk back to Bobby's house, "Alright kid, be back a few with the bumper hitch."

As he walked back, Tony look back at Sam and saw the happiness and eagerness, it surprise him, but in a way, the silver Porsche seem to charm Sam. It made his soul ease with gratefulness at finding the special car.

...Though he swore that he saw the Porsche move closer to Sam, as in attempt to get as physically closer to Sam.

^^^Jazz^^^

_'YAAA! Thank yah Primus!'_ Jazz thought with intense happiness. He rolled closer to Sam, thinking about all the time he will be spending with _his _human.

_'He's all mine, mine, mine, mine!'_ Jazz thought possessively. Though he knew his mission was to get the glasses, he still got time to hang out with his human while his team is headed this way once he sends a message tomorrow night.

'…_He's all mine.' _Jazz thought with a smirk and a giddy feeling.

**I finally finished the chapter!! WHEW! That took awhile!**

**Anyway I hope ya like it!!**

**Next chapter won't be until next Sunday or Monday... depends on my motivation, really**

**Beta, **Screamer's Just A Screamer's**, notes: **

Albinochild** has a great eye for story plots, I really enjoyed beta-ing this! It made me squeal a couple of times. ^_^ Hope you like it!**


	11. Strange Occurences

**Sorry for wait up!! Hope this chapter satisfy you until next chapter:)**

**BETA: **_Screamer is just a Screamer _(You totally kick ass;D)

**Chapter 6 – Strange Occurrences**

It had been a full week ever since Sam got the old silver Porsche, and things had been rather... odd, for lack of better word. It wasn't exactly a bad odd, but Sam couldn't tell if it was a good odd either.

On the very first day, Sam and Miles gave the car a good, much needed wash. It was then that Sam noticed the very faint, but nearly audible purring of the engine. To say that it freaked Sam out was an understatement, but eventually he ignored the car's oddity for his own sanity, or, at least, what was left of it.

On the second day, Sam, with the help of Miles, began to work on the inner engine. Although Miles wouldn't go near the hood after the car 'spit' oil on his shirt. "I swear your car hates me, dude!" Miles had exclaimed when Sam had asked the blonde about the big oil stain on his shirt.

The third day was the same as the second, and so was the fourth, the fifth, and the sixth day. Sam, in the end, deemed the car 'healthy' despite the rustic appearance.

"Jeez, Sam, ya gonna take a break or what? You've been workin' on her for non-stop." Miles complained. He was bored, and as much he would have liked to help Sam on the car, he'd rather not risk his life. '_I swear to God it's possessed or something_.' He thought.

"He." That was Sam's reply to Miles.

Miles just stared blankly at his friend. "Huh?"

"The car, it's not a she, but a he." Sam clarified firmly.

"_Right_. He, but that's not the point. I'm bored and I don't wanna go near your sentient car without getting myself killed." Miles all but whined.

Sam just snorted at his friend's obvious fear of his car. He thought the car was alright, though he thought it had many strange 'problems'. "Fine, we'll head into the town. There's a three day meat festival."

Miles perked up at the mention of meat, "Really?!"

"Hmm, it only happens during the summer each month on the street race weekend. Tomorrow is the street race; I was thinking of joining it." Sam replied with a smirk.

"Seriously? Ya wan'ta race with her- I mean him?" Miles asked skeptically. He had no doubt it had speed, but... _'The car is fuckin' alive!_' He thought to himself.

"Yeah, he's fine, and he's got good speed." Sam said, defending his car.

Mile held his had up, showing he surrendered. "Alright, alright. Just don't get ya panties in a twist." He muttered. He really didn't like the thought of Sam using the car in the race.

After a few minutes of silence, Miles's stomach broke out in loud growls. Sam blinked before smirking. Miles just look sheepish, "Can we go into town now?"

His answer was a barking laughter.

_Later that night....._

The house was filled with an eerie silence, except for Miles's quiet, content snores, and Tony's loud, rumbling snores.

The silver rusty vehicle sat outside quietly, before it's headlight lit up and the low rumbling of the engine starting, breaking the usual night's lullaby. The car started, slowly, drove out the junk yard.

_**Jazz's POV**_

'Thank Primus dah gates are open.' Jazz thought. Though he'd rather not have to go somewhere that is concealed _just_ to transmit a message to his leader. Scanning the junk yard, and then his Sam, he finally deemed it was safe for him to transmit a quick message and come back.

With a low purr, he started his drive to the less civilization in Fresno.

_**Normal POV**_

Sam dimly heard a hearty rumble of an engine outside, before his brain connected the similar sound of the engine to his own car's engine. He woke up instantly, running to the window that faced the junk yard, to his car. Sam nearly growled when he caught the back of his car before it turned the corner, _'Someone is stealin' my car!' _He thought angrily.

He knew he had enemies at school, but someone really had guts to steal what was _his._With another angry growl, Sam quickly put on his shoes and started running down the stairs. He grabbed his uncle's truck keys and headed to the car.

Just as he was about to pull out he was surprised to see Miles running toward him with a panicked look. Sam gestured to him to hurry.

Once Miles was in, Sam hit the gas paddle, causing Miles to hold on to the door tightly. "What's going on dude?!" Miles gasped out. He almost shrieked when Sam did a sharp turn. _'Big trucks-plus-speed equals a big no-no!' _Miles thought, close to laughing hysterically.

"Someone 'jacked my car!" Sam snarled angrily. He was beyond pissed, and briefly thought about bringing a wrench or something…

"Hold on." Sam warned before turning sharply again and into the abandoned part of town. Sam caught a glimpse of his car turning into an old stone yard. He drove into an ally to hide the truck, turning off its head lights and stopped the truck's engine. For a few minutes he sat there, waiting and contemplate on what to do next.

Miles stared at his friend for a minute before looking away with a shiver. Who knew his friend could be so scary and possessive?

"So, uh, what's the plan?" Miles finally asked quietly. "Should we call the cops?"

Sam snorted at the thought of getting help from the fuzz. "Nah, we'll just bust in."

Miles gaped at his friend, hoping he was joking. Sam saw the look and just shrugged. "Well, it's the only thing I got. And the fuzz ain't gonna help me. So..." Sam trailed off with a smirk, "Let's boogie."

With that said, Sam jumped out of the truck and started walking toward the old yard. Miles broke out of his shock and quickly scrambled after his long-time-insane-best friend.

They moved as quietly and stealthy as an eager kid sneaking up on Santa, only doing a horrible job at it. Finally reaching the edge of the stone piles, the two teens saw Sam's car. Sam frowned when he notice there was no one around or in the car; if the moon's light anything is to go by. A loud squawk sounded across the yard and the vehicle's amateur pursuers flinched and jumped behind a gray, rough brick wall; a poor attempt at hiding. They both looked up, only to find that the source of the random squawk came from a crow circling overhead.

Then a loud rumble followed by a series of noise that sounded like metal shifting over metal echoed throughout the stone yard. They noticed how the car was changing shapes and breaking apart, or so they thought, it was difficult to tell.

As the 'car' continued to make whirling and other mechanical noises, the two gaped, as it seemed to only grow. Finally, it stood up proudly, almost having a human-like shape in comparison, except for its obvious metallic silver 'skin'.

The two mouth-gaping teens just stared at the apparent robot.

Miles whispered with an I-told-you-so tone, "I told you it was alive!" Sam could only just stare with amazement and... fear. Or at least what he thought was fear.

"Holy shit." Sam said dazedly. They continued to watch the car-turned-robot more out of human curiousness and their lack of sanity.

"Do you think it's a robot made in Japan? You know, to take over US as a revenge?" Miles asked when they watch as the robot made a sign in the sky with it's headlights. "Or maybe it could be like some sort of Batman type thing, but a robot version." He mused.

Sam didn't seem to care, for all he knew that… that _thing_ could be either evil or good, but he was _so _not sticking around to find out. They didn't have weapons, and the thing was probably packed with loads of ammo, plus it could just step on them if it wanted too. He grabbed cuff of Miles' sweater and started running, and dragging Miles, back towards their truck.

Once in, Sam immediately started the truck and drove backwards and out of the dead-end ally way. Miles was holding to his seat for dear life, his only safety as they kept driving backward at a break-neck speed. "Oh God, we're gonna die!" he muttered, eyes shut tightly.

Finally out of the ally, Sam did a half-doughnut and started forward, back to the house. Sam kept glancing back at the rear mirror, looking for a silver Porsche following them, or maybe a robot running after them wielding some sort of weapon.

The house came into view and both of the teens sighed for different reasons. Miles was just happy to get out of the car... and maybe puke his stomach out. Sam was just glad to be home, even though the thing could come back and easily kill them.

The two tired, but still anxious teens made their way to their room to sleep for another hour or so; dawn was already coming with a bright vengeance.

Miles instantly crawled into his bed, covering his head with the blanket, whispering about "It's all a bad dream, yes, a bad dream…" The snores followed after.

Sam couldn't, or wouldn't sleep. But eventually he felt the tug in his drowsy head. He followed Miles's example and fell into a dreamless sleep.

_Next Morning..._

Tony woke up with a loud yawn. He sleepily looked around, and frowned as he thought why he was awake. He was usually woken up by his nephew's 'bed-attack' or the smell of breakfast. When he sniffed the air, he smelt no delicious bacon or waffles aroma.

Tony frowned even more.

He listen quietly and only got silence as his answer. Okay, now he was worried. Quickly as possible, he pulled on some sweats before walking in a fast pace toward the boys' rooms. Putting his ear on the door, he only heard the faint snores of Miles.

As quietly as possible, he opened the door and peaked in the room. He wasn't surprised to see that Miles was still sleeping, but to see his nephew still asleep he was a bit worried.

Tony decided to head downstairs to start breakfast, figuring the boys will be hungry.

Just as he finished the eggs, and now rolling the sausage on the pan, he heard the soft pads of feet coming down the stairs, alerting him that the boys were now awake.

He turned to greet them, only to pause as he saw the bags under boys' eyes. "Stayed up late?" Tony asked as nonchalantly as possible. The teens only yawned and muttered a 'good-morning,' before sitting at the table.

Deciding that the boys needed coffee to wake up more, he poured some black-coffee and handed them the mugs. Sam drank it straight; while Miles poured almost half the tin-can of sugar and then slurped it in one go.

Tony only raise an eyebrow at the teens, "So, are ya gonna tell me how was your day yesterday?" He asked, wanting know since he was out of town to pick up his orders for certain parts.

Tony narrowed his eyes when he saw that the boys tensed up immediately, but Sam quickly hid it, almost making him think he imagine it, but Miles was a horrible actor. His obvious cover up gave them away.

Sam thought it was best to speak before his uncle got too suspicious, "Hmm, I just finished fixing the ro- I mean car. Then Miles was hungry, so I took him to the meat fest. Afta'wards we watch a bunch o' ol' movies that Lopez lent us." Sam said tiredly, taking a sip of his black coffee.

Sam winced internally; he really didn't like lying to his uncle but he didn't want anything happening to him. He already got Miles involved and regretted even taking him.

Tony stared long and hard at his nephew, when he saw nothing that gave Sam away, he turned to look at Miles, who was doing a horrible job of trying to act normal. Tony stared down Miles, and Miles peaked a look at him only to look away quickly, now tapping on his mug as he fidgeted. Out of the corner of his eyes, Tony saw Sam's eye twitching.

"That's it?" Tony asked, now very curious as to why they're acting skittish, or as skittish Sam can get.

"Yep." Sam and Miles piped in unison.

Tony stared at them, and then sighed, "Well that's good. Just don't stay up late watching movies, otherwise you'll start losing yer brain cells."

"Pfft, please, I'm far too superior for that to happen to me." Sam said with mock-haughtiness, causing them to chuckle.

After a few minutes of Tony serving breakfast, he asked, "So are ya boys gonna head down to the main street to watch the races? Or are ya signing up for this race, after all ya did say it was finish." He saw Sam grip his fork tighter and Miles look like he was choking on his sausage.

"What?" Tony finally asked, a bit confused with their reactions.

"Ah, its nothing. I was actually thinking maybe it be best to wait next month to race the car. You know to make sure it actually works, 'cause no way I'm making a fool outta myself." Sam huffed, as if he was talking to a younger brother. "But Miles an' I were planning on walking to the main road to watch an' see if there might be any competition for next month." Sam finished with a satisfied nod. Only Miles was gaping at him.

"Oh?" Tony blinked, "Alright, hope ya boys have fun, an' do try to stay out of trouble."

Sam just smirked and said, "We haven't done anything… yet."

"'Yet' is what I'm worried 'bout." Tony said with a raised brow, looking at Sam. Sam only grunted. Tony just sighed and shook his head fondly at Sam, "But do have fun." With that said, Tony got up and dumped the dishes before heading out to the garages, "Oh, before ya boys go out, do the dishes."

"Damn." Sam said, his face showing his dislike of washing dishes. He slowly got up and headed to the sink and started the dishes. After a while, he noticed the lack of talking from Miles. He turned to look and saw Miles staring out the window with a pale and horror shown on his face. Sam instantly knew what got Miles in that state, but couldn't help himself as looked out the window.

There, sitting under the sun, was the silver, rusty Porsche.

Miles slowly turned to face Sam and opened his mouth to scream, but Sam quickly covered it and dragged him away from the window.

"Shh, don't scream or anything. The thing still thinks we're ignorant, and its best to let it keep thinking it. So we have to pretend it isn't, uh, alive, alright?" Sam whispered as quietly as possible. He didn't want to take a chance if the robot has super-hearing.

Miles nodded frantically. "Good, now when I let ya go, we are gonna start pretending by doing dishes, get dressed, and walk to the Main road. Okay?" Sam directed, staring at Miles intently.

Again, Miles nodded and Sam slowly let go of him and the two turned to the sink and started washing the dishes.

The two talked about random things, trying their best to act normal and not jumpy and edgy. After the dishes were done, they got dressed and packed a few things for the day.

Quickly saying their good-byes to the guys in the garage, the two teens skirted out the yard.

_**Jazz's POV**_

After getting back from the stone yard, Jazz quickly checked on Sam with his scanners. When he saw his human was still there and asleep, he relaxed a little.

He couldn't wait for morning to come, after all his human said that he was gonna take him for a race. Jazz got excited at the thought of his human inside his interior and gripping his steering wheel as they sped down the road, just the two of them, alone on the road... As he kept thinking about it, he went into recharge with pleasant dreams of tomorrow's possible events.

_The next morning... (To Jazz)_

Jazz woke up to the morning sun's heat. Shaking out of his recharge daze, he immediately started performing his scans on the house. He saw that his human was awake and doing dishes with his blonde friend.

Jazz kept a close optics on Sam. When he saw that his human and the blonde running to the garages, already dressed, Jazz began to get excited at the fact his human was going to drive him real soon.

But he was very disappointed when he saw that Sam and the blonde running towards the gate – without him. _'Huh? I thought Sammy gonna take mah with him....'_ Jazz thought a bit miffed and confused. He decided to follow his human, to see what's going on.

Quietly and stealthy as possible, he drove out the gates without being seen. He took a right towards the town. As he drove down the narrow roads, he heard a beeping noise on his scanner. He checked and nearly growled when he recognized the signature as a Decepticon one. "Slagging 'con!" He revved his engine angrily, intent on finding his human before the 'con could.

_Sam and Miles…_

Has the two paranoid teen speed walked to the Main road, they kept checking behind them making sure there wasn't a certain silver car following them.

After a few blocks of not seeing the robot-slash-car, they relaxed a little.

"Dude, what are we gonna do 'bout your car?" Miles asked out of curiosity.

Sam only rubbed his face before responding, "I don't know." He sighed, running his fingers through his jostled hair. "I mean, what is there to do?"

Miles shrugged and said, "Well, the car didn't look like it wanted to kill you, but he seems..." He trailed off, uncertain on how his friend would react to the observation.

"But what?" Sam asked, a little peeved with the lack of immediate information.

"Ah, well, ya know… it seemed a bit… possessive of you." Miles finally spitted out.

"..." Sam really wasn't sure to laugh or knock Miles out for suggesting something so creepy and stupid.

"I mean, the car-robot whatever, always 'purred' when he was washed or simply touched by you. Then there's the incident when it wouldn't let me help you fix his engines. It spat at me, dude. That's gotta say somethin'!" Miles defended, pleading his case.

Sam just twitched, before sighing. "Whatever. Let's just forget 'bout it an' go watch some races." He started walking again. Miles ran to catch up to his friend.

The two teens talked about other things as they walked toward the main road, trying to avoid the 'car' topic. Finally they saw the crowed of people at the Main road, all shouting joyously and loudly.

As they walked through the big crowed to find a spot to sit, Miles spotted a Saleen Mustang police cruiser. But what was strange about it was the odd, yet menacing air around it. He kept checking it out, until he reached the side panel where it read "_To punish and enslave._" _'I'm positive cop cars' don't say that..._' Miles thought with trepidation.

"Hey man, check out the cop car." Miles whispered to Sam, tugging at his shirt sleeves.

Sam turned to where Miles was looking toward at, and frowned at the dark atmosphere surrounding the highway patrol vehicle. Then Sam noticed the side panel's wordings. _'What the fuck...?'_ was his only thought before he started to pull Miles and walk away from it, wanting to put distance between them and that car. He felt uneasy at the appearance of the car for unknown reasons, but he knew to listen to his gut, only if it meant survival.

As the two teens made their way through the crowd of excited fans, Sam looked behind them and saw that the strange patrol car was actually following them. He tried to calm his growing panic, but when the sun shined on the dark, tinted windows he noticed there was no driver. He started running, with Miles following right on his heel. They tried to lose the car in the crowd, but the sporadic group of people parted for the police cruiser, obvious respecting the authority. _'Idiots! Are you blind?!'_ Sam thought with anger and hysteria. _'No, no, no, no, no! Don't part for him you stupid people!'_

Sam saw an open ally way ahead of him. Sam grabbed onto Miles's wrist and took the sharp turn, hoping the crowed, before it parted, would cover their tracks. They kept running, not wanting to take any chances. The two teens ended up going into an abandon warehouse, just a few blocks away from the Main Road.

The two try to catch their breath, trying to think of what they will do next.

"Do you think we lost the psycho cop car?" Miles asked between breaths.

Not too long after he asked the question, the loud rumbling of an engine came from just outside the warehouse. Miles, on impulse, screamed loudly. Sam quickly covered his mouth.

Silence. Complete silence. Until the loud whining and clanking noises of machinery started from the same area. Then there were loud thuds and slight shakes at each thud, as if something was walking towards them.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." Miles kept muttering in Sam's hands. He crawled on top of Sam, clutching onto his friend.

Sam really wanted to whack his friend, but he didn't. Because really he would be doing the same thing if it wasn't for the fact that his brain function doesn't seem to know what 'Freaking Out' even was.

As the two waited for their doom, Miles still clinging onto his friend and Sam tryed to drag them deeper into hiding behind the old crates without much noise (but failing miserably), the loud thuds finally reached the small door entrance.

After a few seconds, the small door entrance now became a missing wall, allowing the intruder to walk in with ease.

The said intruder was a fifteen feet tall black and white robot, and was glaring down at Miles and Sam with its menacing crimson-red eyes. The robot started making whining and clicking noises and suddenly a silver spinning spikes came rushing at impossible speeds towards them, only to stop in motion just mere feet from their shaking bodies. The silver spikes turned into another robot, though considerably smaller compared to its larger, much more bulky companion.

The smaller robot roughly grabbed onto Miles and dragged him up with strength that neither teen believed could have come from such a small, thin frame. Sam tried to grab his friend back; key word: Tried. Unfortunately the bigger, and more sinister looking robot took it's chance to grab Sam.

"Hey! Put me down!" Sam shouted out in anger. He was furious with himself for not watching his surroundings and the fact that the creepy silver robot got his friend.

"Fleshling, are you Samual James Witwicky?!" The black and white robot growled out, glaring its murderous red eyes into Sam's angry brown eyes.

"Who wants ta know?" Sam asked sarcastically. Though he regretted it as he was suddenly squeezed tightly in the clawed appendage. _'Fuck!'_ Sam gasped for breath.

"If you wish for your friend to live you will answer my questions, do you understand flesh sack?!" The robot threatened. To show that he, or at least Sam thought it was a male, was telling the truth, he turned Sam to face the ground where his friend Miles was now tied up and had two knives pointing at him, curtsey of the little creepy robot.

Sam looked on with horror, as the thing cut Miles face, showing some spilled blood. Then Sam growled, "Fine, I'm Sam James Witwicky. What the fuck do you want?!" He shouted, almost a desperate edge to his question.

The black and white he-bot chuckled evilly, "Do you have Archibald Witwicky's glasses?" He snarled.

Sam felt his face go blank, trying to think what the hell this evil he-bot is asking for. But his thoughts were interrupted from the harsh shaking his body was taking.

"Well?! Tell me boy, or your fleshling friend dies!" The evil robot said gleefully, taunting Sam.

"What?! I have a time-limit to remember?!" Sam shouted in disbelief. Then, like a light-bulb he remembered, but then decided to see what the hell this guy wants with it. Of course without getting himself or Miles killed.

"Ohhhh, that thing? What about it?" Sam asked innocently.

The evil 'bot growled, obviously pissed off at not getting accurate information quickly enough. "Do. You. Have. The. Glasses?!" He punctuated each word, lowly and dangerously.

_'Well, that didn't go as I planned.'_ Sam thought bemusedly. But he wasn't gonna give in just yet. "Yah, I have it or had it. I think I might of thrown it away. I mean who keeps that kind of junk?" Oh yeah, lying to a robot, who could possibly detect it, is such a wonderful plan. He was so dead.

"What?!" The evil 'bot bellowed out in anger and disbelief.

Or not. Maybe he and Miles still got a chance to live a long life after all. _'Maybe I should become a professional criminal, named the Trickster._' Sam mused randomly.

Then he felt the firm pressure on his body grow tighter, squeezing him_. 'Damn. Of course the evil robot would kill me._ _Though I kinda wished it was more of a malevolent death instead squeezed like a stress ball. Double damn.'_ Sam thought, panicking slightly. _'Oh, god, what about Miles?!_' Sam desperately tried to turn to look down. He only saw Miles horrified face and the little creep stalking up to him with its creepy laugh. Sam wanted to yell for the mini-Joker to get the hell away from his friend. But only gasping breath left his mouth. _'Damn it. Miles....'_

His visions started to see black and white dots. Just as he was about to close his eyes, Sam heard the noise of car swerving on gravels, and the clanking and hissing of the metal and machine being moved. Then a loud bang rang through the air as the black and white robot was hit by something like blue light energy.

Though Sam didn't get a good look as he was let go and was falling to the ground.

Before he could fall to his death, he was saved. Instead of five clawed fingers, he was held by five blunt fingers. Sam turned to face his savior, and he realized it was the same robot that he Miles had witnessed go from car-to robot the very night before.

Now that he actually got a good look at his car, he noticed he didn't look evil, in fact he looked... worried. Well, worried as robot wearing a glowing blue visor could get.

"Uh, Thanks..." Sam hesitantly muttered, not sure what else to say to his savior. Miles would have something a lot cooler or something.

Realization hit him like a freight train. MILES!

_'Oh, shit! Where's Miles?!'_ Sam looked around frantically on his perch. After he saw that his friend was staring at the silver robot in awe and fear, Sam felt himself breath, beyond relieved.

Just as Sam was about to ask the silver robot to be put down, he unexpectedly fell on his ass as he was pulled close to his savior's chest at a fast movement. Then he saw the black and white robot charging them.

He saw the silver robot pointing his other arm at the evil robot and it shifted into a cannon on his arm. Sam heard the arm-cannon power with a low humming. He even felt the warm energy behind him, as he leaned against the robot's chest.

Leaning even more closely he felt...amazing. Almost euphoric, like he was racing over 200mi/h in a slick car.

Then just before the evil robot could tackle or aim, the silver robot took aim and shot three times on evil robots shoulder, leg, and it's shooting arm. The evil robot roared in pain and anger, but he backed off and retreated at a fast speed with his creepy partner holding onto the top of the hood.

After a few minutes of watching the evil police cruiser become a dot in a distance, Miles took his chance to speak, "So, uh, can someone untie me?"

_**Jazz's POV.**_

After untying Miles, the two humans trusted Jazz enough to ride in his alt mode.

It was completely silent as they drove toward Sam's housing unit. But Jazz wasn't in the mood to talk. He was beyond furious that Barricade had half-the processor to kidnap what Jazz considered his.

Okay, so he didn't mark Sam, but his rationality was really working at the moment. Though he really should find a way to mark Sam without him knowing.

Jazz felt himself become possessive as Sam rub his seating. 'Oh…, dat feels nice...' He tightened his seat belt in response causing Sam to pause, but continuing his ministration. _'He probably doesn't even know wha' he 's doin' ta mah._' Jazz almost groaned in pleasure.

At least his Sam wasn't hurt. Which why he left Barricade alive when he could have easily killed him.

Plus he didn't want Sam to see him kill, or Prowl's stoic, but sad faceplate.

Just as he was about to take a turn to their destination, Jazz got a message from his comrade that they were reaching Earth in less an hour. Jazz was so excited that he blew some music loudly.

_~I'm so excited and I just can't hide it!~  
~I'm about to lose control and I think I like it!~  
~I'm so excited and I just can't hide it!~  
~And I know I know I know I know I know I want you!~_

The Pointer Sisters' _"So Excited!" _ blared through his speakers, startling the two boys sitting in his cab.

Jazz revved his engine and sped towards the stone warehouse, knowing it would be the best place to meet with his comrades.

Sam realized too late that the silver car didn't turn onto the road that led to his house. He started to freak out a bit. 'Don't tell me he's another villain!?' "Uh, hey, you missed our turn..." Sam spoke with slight suspicion.

Jazz felt a tug at his spark when his human spoke distrustfully toward him. He needed to clear the air before it got worst, not wanting his little human to fear or distrust him even more than he already does. "My comrades are comin'. My boss-man wish ta speak with ya, but don't worry, he's cool." Jazz said with an easy tone, trying to convince Sam that he wouldn't place him in danger or hurt him.

"Alright..." Sam said, a bit unsure. He looked at his blonde friend, who only shrugged.

Silenced resumed as they drove to their new destination.

**Ugh finally finish with this chapter. I hope ya'll enjoyed it. And THANK YOU SO MUCH** _Screamer is just a Screamer_ **for being an awesome beta! I couldn't have survive this long with out your awesome skills:)**

**The next chapter,****Paranoia is His Middle Name****, will come soon!!**

**Luv,**

**Albinochilde**


	12. AN & Preview

A/N: Again, I'm so sorry for not updating anytime soon for War is My Bitter Lover. - Sigh - Same with Sam X ?, I was unable to finish it – it's rather long... And I won't be able to finish with all the teachers cramming lessons at the last minute (they're EVIL I SAY!), so I most likely finish after school is out (June 15th). So please wait until then, and** THANK YOU** so much for all the reviews you gave me!

Hopefully when the chapter is done it will be satisfying.

But I decided to give you a gift – a **PREVIEW** of the next chapter! Its **un**-beta for now.

**Part of Ch. 7 _ Paranoia is my middle name**

"Sam? Miles?" Tony called from the kitchen. "is that you guys out there? It's pretty late." He walked toward the back door with dish towel, drying his hands off.

He opened the screen door and stop short when he saw robots ('were they robots?') in front of him. The robots in question froze when an older human male walked out.

":Everyone – I command that you all do NOTHING!:" Prime ordered in his native tongue.

":...DO NOTHING?:" Ratchet hissed at Prime, "WHAT KIND OF AN ORDER IS THAT? "Do nothing." He says. Blah.:" The medic continued with his sharp words as he threw up his servos (arms?) in the air, as if exasperated by his leader's order.

As the two robots bicker, or in this case Ratchet chewing Prime out, Tony starred in confusion at the weird sounds the robots were emitting. Then he frowned when he saw a yellow robot coming between the other two arguing robots, playing the voice that sounded eerily like a refree, shouting in English at the two larger robots.

"SAM!" Tony shouted in frustration – obviously thinking the whole mess is his nephew's doing - causing the robots to silence.

"Yah?" Came a meek reply from above. Tony looks up see Sam in his bedroom window with a Miles peeking from behind, both sporting a nervous facial expression.

"Why the hell are robots on my lawn?" Tony angrily shouted as he pointed widely in the frozen robots' direction.

* * *

Hee-hee~ That's all I'm going to present:D

Hopefully its alright so far...

Anyway the chapter should be completed by June (sometimes after the 15th) I hope you guys can wait until then. Again, I'm totally sorry for the late updates! -*bows head*-

Also thank you (again) for the awesome comments and putting my story as favorites 3


End file.
